You Bring the Love, Forget All the Maddness
by MissMadHatter12
Summary: One year. That is how long Serena has to stay in Grand Line City then after that she is free to leave, but so much can happen in that one year. Reconnecting with old friends and making new friends, face an old danger, and make a choose to follow in her father's foot steps. But through everything Trafalgar Law is there to voicing his opinion to Serena. (Law x OC)
1. Chapter 1

You Bring the Love, Forget all the Madness Chapter 1

**This is my first story and I was inspired by the song 'You Bring Me Joy' by Amelia Lily. And this has been reedited **

**Please comment and tell me what you think**

**I don't own One Piece just my OCs.**

* * *

Grand Line City about some years ago was run by the mob. Over the years the police were able to control the madness that plaid the streets, as a results many mobsters left the city or were arrested. Though seven mob families have remained in the city and still consider a threat to the city. Now the word around town is that gangs are forming up around the city, some say that things will go back to way it was before with the heirs of mafia families are also in the city.

It was a cool night as my sister, Layla, speed down the maze like streets of Grand Line City. "Explain to me again why are we are going to the races tonight" complain Perona fixing her pink pigtails. "And why does it smell like Couch perfume back here"

"We're doing this so Serena can get a picture, and most important to find my future husband" Layla explain to Perona. "Oh and that Serena broke a bottle of it."

"Oh if that's right why the hell did you insisted on us looking good tonight." I said giving Layla a smirk while fixing my white bow in my hair to hold back my wild brown curls. "And I broke the Miss Dior bottle."

Layla nodded remembering what happen. "Anyway it wouldn't hurt if you look nice. You never know you might meet some hot guys here tonight and you might run into some future classmates from you school," my sister loves the idea that I'm going to that same school that she and my dad graduated from, All Blue High School.

Tomorrow I start my senior year at All Blue; for the last half year I was going to an art school outside of Grand Line City. I was so happy there until I got kicked out because a bitch was taking shit about me so I knock some since into her and I was kinda keeping Tiger Lily, my pet dog, in my dorm room without the school's knowledge. So my dad though that it would be good for me to return to Grand Lind City and start All Blue High, I still haven't warm put to the idea of being back in the city.

"Layla don't tell me that's where we're going?" Perona announced leaning up from the back seat pointing at an old warehouse. "Cause I'm not stepping a foot in there."

"Yes it's the right place" Layla pull into the parking lot. Layla loves to make an entrance and pulling up in our white Mustang GT and wearing streetwalker chic, a bikini top and a short tight skirt. She got many looks and a few whistles which she returns with a few air kisses.

"I wonder how long it will take her to notice that we're still in the car." Perona said crawling into the driver seat.

"I say she already forgot about us"

Earlier today I got a request to paint a portrait of some guy and his bike. I really don't paint portrait but Ann-Marie, my godmother, insisted on me doing it. So since I never drew a motorcycle I asked my sister if she knew anybody with a motorcycle. She said she did but thought that it would be best if we went out to the local street race, so I could have the pick of the litter. Then Perona said she had nothing better to do so she tagged along.

As we got out of the car we got out with a few stares; Perona was dressed in red rocker style clothes and wearing her favorite red boots. I decide to go simple, with heels, jeans, and a black strapless top with a plain white jolly roger. We walk right pass my sister and I grab the keys. Then we head into the crowd leaving Layla behind.

The lot was crowded with guys and their bike and girls fawning over them. Perona and I got separated real quietly, but I knew I'll meat up with her later and I had to find the right motorcycle. I've been walking around looking for the right bike, but I haven't found it yet. I heard a loud laugh that came from a group of guys that caught my interest. I found who was causing those deep loud laughs; it came from a tall red head with an oversized four coat. There were two other guys with him, one leaning in a yellow motorcycle with a look of annoyance, which was probably because of the red head. The annoyed youth was wearing a black and yellow hoodie, spotted jeans, and a matching spotted furry hat. I stared at him for a moment thinking it would be a good base for the portrait. So I took his picture discreetly. I was about to turn around when I caught a glimpse of a straw hat. It's very odd to see a straw hat in the city; it reminded me of the one that my dad's friend, Shank, used to wear. The boy was squatting down by an orange bike that had a lion's head on it, I thought that would be a great painting but I had to get closer to make sure. I walked up to behind him and taped him on the shoulder. The straw hat looked at me; I also caught the attention of Big Red and hoodie guy.

"Would you mind if I took a picture of you?"

He stared at me for a minute and he was about to answer when Big Red piped up and said "Why would you need a picture of that scrawny kid, Baby when you got a great model right here."

I had to hold back a few words I was threating of saying to him, for even thinking that he can get away with calling me baby. So I gave him a playful smile and simply said "well you see its real simple you're not the 'model' I'm looking for" and turned back to the straw hat, "Do you mind?" He just shook his head no with a heartwarming grin. I squatted down next to him; he asked if he need to do anything. I told him just do what you were doing before, he turned his attention back to his bike but he kept that warm smile and that made the picture so much better. I back up to get a different angle and I got a whip of something that made me week in the knees. I slightly glance behind me and saw it was coming from the fur hat guy.

"So are you a photographer or something?" straw hat asked as I got up. I stayed close to the hoodie so I could smell more his colon.

"No, I'm an artist you know like paintings."

"I haven't seen you around here before Baby, did you just move to the city?" the red hair asked.

"Well I just move back into the city, but I was born and raised here."

"So this is the first race you been to?" ask the Straw hat kid.

"Yea my sister drug me here, but it seems ok" I look at the ground "But it's a lot less bloody" I whisper to myself, thinking back to when I used to live in the city before I left. My friends would hang out some really bad spots.

But it seems that Hoodie guy heard me, "Where the hell did you use to hang out at?"

"Um…have you ever heard of Little Garden?" I look at him, he have a dark completion, darker than Layla, and I couldn't see much of his face.

"I been once or twice." So he know of Little Garden interesting.

"Did you fight?"

"No" He smiled at me, "Did you?"

"Maybe but that's been while."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" The red head said.

We turned towards him and oddly enough we both said "Nothing" at the same time. That's when my phone beep I looked down at it, 'Come find me now'. Damn I had to leave when I just found a cute guy.

"Well I have to go find my sister, but good luck in the race." I turned and head back to the thick crowd.

Trying to find Layla was quiet hard in this mass of people. I stood still looking around, that's when a pair of arms found their way around my waist. "I heard that you made your way back to Grand Line City". I turned my head to see who caught me and it was Portage D Ace. Ace was a friend of my sister but became good friends after he helped me through a rough time. After that he always seemed protective about me like an older brother.

"Yea, I got kicked out of school so now I'm going to All Blue High"

"I wouldn't expect that out of you, your sister maybe" he let me go so I could turn around and give him a hug.

"Hey have you seen Layla?"

"Yep she over hanging with us" Ace grabbed by the hand and lead me through the crowed. While Ace was dragging me throw that crowd, I knottiest a large tattoo on his back. Ace had a habit of going around shirtless during the summer, which is fine he had the body to that. But it isn't the smartest thing to put a giant tattoo like that and walk around shirtless it's just a bad idea. I wonder what it was; all I could see was a cross and something else.

"Ace what"s with the tattoo?"

He glanced back at me and said "Do you remember what I first found you and you said that I was not allowed to ask about you ink".

"Yea"

"I'm applying that rule to you" he faced forward again. I could not help but smile thinking back to when I first meet Ace and he would not leave me alone about it. When I first got my ink, my left arm had a skull and cross bones with a yellow sash tired around the forehead, I had just joined a gang. Though in later years I added to it with a cross to the sash and a saying below, 'jusqu'à la fin'. I also got a small wrist tattoo that had the letters 'H &amp; L'.

"There they are" Ace said running towards a group of people. I tried to tell Ace that I can't run in heels but he didn't hear me. I finally found my sister she was talking to two guys. She had her back to me; I wigged my hand free from Ace who stops to talk to someone. I snuck up behind her and pocked her on her sides. Layla squeak and turned to see who got her.

"Finally I found you" she said taking me by the arm and hitting me "you should know better than to do that."

I just smiled at her about to add a snappy comment when one of the guys said "Layla your investigating skill sucks"

"Oh shut up Izo"

"This rugrat must be your sister" one of the guys said to Layla. The only thing that stuck out to me is his hair cut; it looked like he forgot to shave the top of his head. He walked up to me and looked up and down, "I'm Marco"

"Serena"

The boy who was name Izo walked towards me. He seemed out of place here at a street race, he had long black hair pulled back into a pony tail and wore a load pair of pink pants and a purple polo.

"Let me see" said Izo, he came up to me and grabbed my face turn it from side to side. "She does look like you but she reminds me of a porcelain doll were you Layla look like a Barbie." Layla and I do share some traits; same hair color, dark brown, height, and same built. But skin and eye color are different. She took after our mother while I took after my dad (half-sisters). She has sun kissed completion with bright green eyes; I on the other hand have a pale completion and golden eyes.

"Wait what does that mean I look like a Barbie."

"It means that you're cheap" said Perona coming out of nowhere. She is very good of popping up out of nowhere.

Laughing I took a step back breaking free from the grip of Izo, and bumped in to the same arms that grabbed me earlier. "So Serena you meet everybody"

"Yea" I said again breaking escaping from Ace's arms.

"Hey did you get your picture?"

"Yea and I saw Shank's old hat" I got my camera out to show Layla.

"So who do you thinks going to win tonight?" Perona ask.

"Um I am" Ace was the first to speak.

"Oh no my guy is going to win" Layla said handing me back my camera

"Want bet on it" Perona ask the two.

"Sure" they both handed her twenty dollars

Perona turn to the rest of us "Any one less?"

"I'll put twenty down on fur hat" I reach into my back pocket and pulled out he money.

Then out of nowhere a noise rang through the crowd, it sounded like an air horn. "Ah, we have to go" Ace and Marco took their leave. I looked towards my sister, she explains to me that's the signal they give the racers to get lined up. We made our way to the street. I was quite shocked to see the number of racers there were, there had to be more than twenty or more. You really couldn't hear anything over the roar of the bikes, I had to motion that I wanted to get a picture to my sister. I stood on the edge of the curve and snap a few pictures. I saw the fur hat guy, "Hey" I yelled over the crowed. He looked at me "Don't lose, I got money on you to win." I doubt he heard everything but he nodded at me and I couldn't hold back my smile. On the opposite side if the road I saw someone help up an air horn from before, he gave to signal and they were off, I had to move back into the crowd just in case something happened. After the riders had gone I found my sister, Perona, and Izo "So are they going to come back here?"

"No we have to beat them to the finish line" Layla said as we headed to the car "Izo you need a ride?"

"Yea, whose car are we taking?"

"Ours but Layla is going to drive" handing over my keys I noisiest that no one told me why we have to go somewhere else. "Wait why do we have to leave?"

Perona answered me as we climbed in to the back seat "Well Serena the thing is that the cops say that we can't race in the streets. So the racers get a text saying where the starting line and finish line is –"

"And so we don't get busted every race is different." Izo cut in to finish explaining. "Why does is smell like Miss Dior in here." Layla and I just giggled at him.

"But you have to know a racer to find out where the finish line is. And tonight it's at the fish market"

* * *

The four of us made our way down the empty streets of Grand Line City. "So Layla you find your future husband?"

"Yes I did he's racing tonight so I'm rooting for him to win. What about you Perona?"

"No, all the guys I saw weren't cute"

"What about you Serena, you see anybody cute?"

"Yea I am" I spotted him in the picture I've taken. Though I still couldn't see his whole face but I did get his furry hat.

We finally made it to the fish market there were half the number of cars there. I guess a lot of people just came to party before the race. Izo said that we got there a little early and that a lot of people forgot to leave the starting point so the cops might get them for something. "You know them always trying to bust our asses for one thing or another" Layla said plainly. We waited around talking to some people. Perona and I sat on the hood of the car talking about everything from boys to what school was going to be like tomorrow when Layla grabbed us "Come on they're almost here". We join the group of people we could see that a couple of racers coming. Everybody was cheering, looking to see who was in the lead.

Then the lead racers came in so fast that all we could see was the red and black motorcycle. Close to the Ace, who was in first place, was a familiar looking orange motorcycle.

When we walked over to congratulate Ace; he noisiest that right away that some of us were disappointed. "What"

"You just had to win the race didn't you."

"And why does it bother you, Layla that I won besides winning the bet" He asked with a grin.

"I was hoping to get a date soon and you just had to ruin it by winning the race" Layla angrily said while pocking Ace on the chest.

"It's not like you were going to end up with that guy" Marco said as he joined our group, sliding an arm around Ace's waist.

"You never know he might have been Mr. Right" we all laugh at her for saying that. Layla loves to find guys but she never stays with them, too picky.

* * *

It was around three am when we turned on to our empty street were we lived. We parked on the street and let Perona out. She just lives across the street from us with her uncle. Layla and I walked up to the front door and I unlocked it. "Looks like dad has gone to bed" pecking into the apartment.

"Good we don't have to makeup some excuse for being late"

We made our way to our rooms when Layla asked "did you have a fun tonight?"

"Yea I did"

"That good, I was hoping that you would"

"Why"

"Cause, Serena Grand Line City has change for the good since you left. Well good night"

"Night" heading to my room; once inside still thinking about what my sister said I walked over to my dresser. I looked at a photo of my friends and me from a few years ago, it was of the five of us we were showing off your bloody knuckles, each of us had a smile; it had been one of the few times we won all of our fights. It had been a great day and whisper 'I really do hope so'.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment telling if you like or what not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own One Piece just my OCs.**

**Please Comment and tell me what you think. And thank you to those who favorite and following this story, I'm so happy when I see them. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Buzz Buzz

I reached for my alarm clock, trying to shut it off, it was too early right now was the thought that pop in to my head. I was about to go back to sleep when something jump on my bed and attacked my face. "Alright Lily I'm getting up" I said sleepiest looking at my white and blonde Tibetan spaniel. I finally crowed out of bead and made my way down the hall. Tiger Lily her full name, sleeps with me in my room but I have to close the door so she won't wonder around the house at night. We made our way to the stairs Lily started jumping on my leg wanting to be picked up, so I picked up my lazy dog walked down the stairs to the first floor of our town house. I dropped Tiger Lily on the couch, and then walked in to the kitchen I need something to wake me up.

I saw my dad sitting at the table "you're up early". Mihawk was known to sleep until noon so to find him up is rare. He looked up from the paper "I have to run a few errands this morning" I took a seat across from him with a bowl of cereal. "I nosiest that you and –"

"Serena why do you insist dumping your dog on me while I'm sleeping" Shanks said while carrying, Lily at arm's length, to the back door to put her out.

Shanks is an old friend of Mihawk and is known to crash on our couch some nights. Shanks own a bar called the 'Red Dragon' so he works long hours at night. He owns a house but he says that our home is closer. So we lock the door at night so he won't sleep over, but he seems to still find a way in.

"I didn't know you were there" I told him taking a bit of my cereal. "I though you locked the door?"

"I did, you two must forgot to lock it back" Mihawk said turning a page in the newspaper. I couldn't reminder if we did or didn't but Shanks is the only one who going to break in here.

"So Serena I'm surprised to see you up. What you got to do today?" Shanks asked taking a set at the table.

"I start school today"

"Oh, where you going?"

"She going to our old school, All Blue, it was the only one that would take her"

I glared at my father "Ha ha you could have let me do school online that would have so much better for me."

Mihawk put down the paper and look at me "you wouldn't do the work; you would spend all your time at your studio. Now get ready or you'll be late."

I brook eye contact with him; the only thing I could say was 'fine'. He was right if I didn't have to school I would spend my whole day painting. So I put my bowl in the sink and made my way up the stairs.

My sister and I have to share a bathroom; I knew that Layla would be sleeping in so I had the bathroom all to myself. After I brushed my teeth I looked at my hair, it had a natural wave to it, and some of the curls fell so I turned on the curling iron to fix them. While that was heating up, I went to my room, it was smaller than my last room but if left cozy it had a light green color on the walls the color went with the pale yellow and gray floral bedspread. I have a vanity with all my jewelry and a few photos, a small books case with a few book about the different types of flowers, and my room face's the street so I have a bay window with a window seat. I mostly use it as a desk, and above it are a few hanging glass flower pots that hold some air plants of mine. I sat down on the bench and turn on my computer I want to import the photos I took last night, form my camera, on to my phone, so I could determine what photos I wanted to paint.

Finally redoing my hair, spraying some hair spray to make sure it would hold all day, and adding yellow bow. I ventured back in to my room to find my new school uniform hanging on my closet door. It was a simple white button down blouse and a black skirt. Looking into my full length mirror, I really hate this uniform, there is not style to it and it covers half my tattoo on my arm. I took a step closer towards the mirror and nosiest that I could see my bra. So took off the top, open my closet to find a white camisole. Once I found one I caught a glimpse of the many scars that were on my back. Ten of then were visible and some were like ghost, they came and went. I turned around and scooped my hair over my shoulder to see them all; they cover my whole back, some were long like the one goes from my shoulder blade and goes to my lower back, some were short that crossed over each other. I hated them. I reached around to feel them, I haven't looked at them for a couple of months now; as I stared at them all those memories came flooding back in to my mind. No one knew I had them; I always tried to hide them from the world. "No I can't have a pity party now", I said to myself in the mirror wiping away some tires "if I keep them hidden I'll be safe. He can't find me if their hidden".

Looking at the time I finished getting dress, and pulled myself together and I hurried around my room grabbing my sketchbook and some other things putting them in my canvas backpack. The last thing I grabbed before heading down stairs was a black pump heels.

"Alright I'm going" I said hurrying down the stairs to the front door. I heard two goodbyes as I opened the door. Then I hear my sister sprinting down the stairs "Wait I have to say good bye"

"You could have done that from the top of the stairs" Layla gave me a looking saying 'don't back talk me'.

"Anyway I just wanted to say have a good day and try to make some friends." I just looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "Really when did you become my mother?"

"How are you going to make friends if you have an attitude?"

"You know maybe I don't want to make friends" I replied grabbing a few magazines from the front table.

"Why"

I walked out onto the stoop and took a breath, "I told you and dad that after I graduate that I'm leaving the city, so I don't need to make friends if I'm going to leave this city."

"Oh that's right I forgot that for some unknown reason you hate Grand Line City. But let me tell you this Serena you're not the only one that has a problem with things here. And unlike you, we stay and deal with it instead of running away."

I tried to hold back the words but my mind replaying those awful memories. Layla had no idea the shit I when through and could not understand. I took a step towards her and the words I was fighting back came out, "Oh so you want me to deal with my problems the same way you did with drugs and alcohol."

Layla was shocked that I actually said that. She turned around and left without saying a word just slamming the door in my face.

We seem to be getting in to arguments a lot more since I moved back in. We use to fight but not as bad as we do now Mihawk is happy if we can go a week without fighting. Most of the arguments where about why I left the city, or about how I'm not as outgoing as I was before I ran away. But I crossed the line bring up my sister demons; I look up to her because she was able to beat them, while I'm still haunted by mine. I knew when I get back I'll make it up to her.

* * *

As I pulled up to All Blue High I got my first look at the school. It was a large brick, four store building in the middle of new building and in front of the school was a statue of a whale. I looked at my class list and I forgot I had gym, I reach into the back seat to grab some cloths and a pair of shoes and stuffed them into my backpack. The back seat of the car is another closet to us. I made my way up the steps into the school, the school had spacious hallways what were painted a light blue, had large windows and had lockers on one side of the hallway. I had a ten minutes before class started so I headed to the fourth floor to where my locker was, all the seniors lockers were all together, to drop off my gym cloths. Back on the second floor I was looking for class room 240, but looking at the classroom numbers they weren't in order, there was room 217 next to room 230. I pulled out my phone and decided to text Perona since we had some of the same classes.

'_I'm lost at room 203'._

'_alright do down that hall then take a right u come to another stair case that near 3 hallways take the one on the left then another right and it's the last one room on the right'_

I follow the directions I got to the stair case; I looked down to see where to go next when I got knock down by someone.

"Oww, Shit" I said to myself sitting up.

"Did you say something?" asked the person that ran into me.

"Uh… no" looking at the person, who turned out to be a cute guy. He had short light green hair and three piercing in one ear.

"Oh let me help you up" the green hair cutie help out his hand, I took his hand. "I'm sorry I didn't see you there."

"It's fine" I brushed off my skirt, I look around for my phone. It had slide a little way. I went grab it and the hot guy handed to me "Thanks …"

"Zoro"

"Thank you Zoro. Serena. I better get going" he nodded and I had down the hallway. I hope I have a few classes with him. I made my way to room 240 with time to spare. I spotted Perona right away she was talking to some girl with long light blue hair. She had her hair down, she was sporting the uniform but with a few rocker touches: her black diamond crown necklace, her red boots and you could see her pink bat tattoo on her arm. I took the empty desk in front her.

As I sat down I let out a sigh, "Long morning"

"You could say that"

"What happened?"

"Got into a fight with Layla"

"About what?"

"The usual"

"Well you two need to get along. Any way Serena this is Vivi, she is a friend of mine"

"Hi"

"Hey"

At that some time I saw that the hot guy, Zoro, had enter the room. He look my way and came over.

"It seems we have the same class together" he said taking the seat next to me.

"Yes it does and maybe next time we can walk to class together." He nodded before turning to talk to someone else.

"I didn't know that you knew Zoro" said Perona.

"Yea he kinda ran into me in the hallway" they looked at me like 'really' "What it's the true and his is kinda hot" Perona gave me an awful glare.

"So what classes do you have Serena?" Vivi asked giggling at us.

I pulled out my schedule, "Ok after English I have history, gym, biology, algebra, and fine arts." I looked at them "I'm going to need help finding them"

"Don't worry Serena we'll help you. There's Nami" Vivi waved to a short hair ginger I nosiest that she was also had a half covered up a tattoo.

"I'm sorry I'm late I had to pick up Luffy and he was running late"

"How bad was it?" Vivi asked as Nami took the seat in front of her.

"Well when I got there he was in his underwear eating breakfast."

"Nami how could you like that glutton" Perona said.

"Shut it Perona you have no room to talk you like that helpless swordsman" Nami snapped back.

"She's not the only one who likes Zoro" Nami looked at Vivi "Serena likes him too"

"Who's Serena" asked Nami

"I'm Serena and all I said that he was hot"

"Oh" Nami had a grin on her face "I'm Nami by the way"

Right then the teacher walked in, she was slim and had dark blue curly hair. "Alright class lesion up I'm Miss Paula let's get started by taking role."

* * *

As we made our way up to the fourth floor Perona pointed someone out to me "You see him" she whisper to me pointing at a tall blonde teacher, he was very nice to look at. I just hope I don't have him for a teacher I wouldn't learn anything.

"Yea what about him"

"He is a total creep so stay away"

"What's so creep about a teacher?"

"He's not a teacher he's a student"

"What" looking back at him talking to a dark hair boy, "then why is he wearing a suit?"

Perona shrugged her shoulders, "Hey Serena" Perona and I turned around seeing Zoro trying to catch up to us.

"Hey Zoro" I said smiling at him, a little shade of pink appeared on his checks.

"So what class to do have next?" I could tell he seem a little nervous.

"C'mon Zoro she is just a girl you can at least talk like you got some since" Perona said to him as he chases up to us.

"Perona be nice" I said playfully to her. She just said 'whatever' and joined Vivi and Nami.

"So you know Perona?"

"Yea, we're best friends"

"So what class so you have next?"

"History then Gym, you?"

"Same"

Zoro walked in silence for a while, I wanted to break up the awkwardness, "I heard that you're a swordsman is that true?"

"Yea I'm the captain of the kendo club"

"That's really cool, so you do the high school tournaments or do you branch out and do others?"

"Right now I'm sticking to the high school tournaments. What about you?"

"Me a swordsman" I laugh at the thought, my father would love it if I was, but I'm more drawn to guns instead of swords.

"But it seems like you known a little bit about it"

"Yea well my dad's a swordsman so that how I know so much"

"Is your dad any good?"

"Oh yea everyone he enters he wins"

We reached the fourth floor and caught up with Perona and the others. I nosiest that the blonde who Perona told me about, was talking to Nami. I asked Vivi why we are waiting outside; she said that there is a class finishing up. "My dearest Nami-swan I miss your so much during the summer" the blonde said adoring Nami.

Nami looked around to see if she could get him to talk to someone else. She looked at me with a grin, "Sanji you haven't met Serena"

He looked at me I almost thought that his eye had turned into a heart. He was good looking thou he parted his hair so that you could see one eye and he had a curly eyebrow. "Who might you be? Such a stunning angel sent from heaven to be with me" he said gliding towards me. I could feel his eyes checking me out, his eyes stopped on my chest and his kind of had a noise bleed, I had my shirt unbutton just low enough that my breast could be seen. I felt a little exploded with him looking at me like that, so I took a step back. As I step back Zoro step forward, "Serena's new here so how about stop bothering her like you do with all the other girls, curly brow".

Sanji did a complete one eighty, he went from a love-struck fool to serious. "Oh great I get to spend another year with you, damn moss head."

Tensions were raising the classroom finally opened up. Some made a b-line into the classroom while others stayed. I saw a zombie penguin backpack head into the room, so I followed. I took a seat next to Perona. "Told you he was a creep"

I wouldn't say that maybe a little forward with the girls. He kinds reminds me of my sister, maybe a little. "Anybody else I should know about?"

"Um let me think," Perona looked around the room "him" she said pointing to a guy in the back of the room. Theo he didn't have his fur coat I still recognized big red. Sitting next to him was a very interesting looking guy, he had long blonde hair, longer that anybody I knew, his bangs covered his face. "So what do I need to know about Big Red?"

"Well his name is Eustass Kidd, he's a jerk, gets into a lot of fights, and has a really bad temper."

The bell rang and many of the students who were watching the fight filled in. Zoro and Sanji sat on different sides of the room. Zoro took a seat behind me. "So Zoro did you and Sanji get busted?"

"No we just got into a shouting contest"

"So I take it that you two don't get along" I said turning around to talk to Zoro.

"No we hang with the same group but we just get on each other's nerves" I could relate to that, thinking about my fight with my sister this morning.

History class was quiet boring I'm not a fan of it. I kind of checked out thinking about other things while doodling in my notebook, that didn't catch the teachers name but I did get the TA's name, Nico Robin. She was cool but has an odd smile. It seemed like she knew everything about you and wasn't going to tell just keep it to herself. After history I went to my locker which was on the same floor to grab my gym cloths. The gym was on the first floor, the gym was modern and spacious. We head to the locker rooms.

"Who's this new gym teacher?" Nami asked as we sat down our gym bags on a bench.

"The only thing I know it that his name is Coach Foxy" Perona answered.

"What kind of name is Foxy? That would be a hard name to live up to." I said changing into my gym cloths, it was a yellow tank tap with a flower and the words 'Flower Power' and navy blue shopies shorts. I'm glad that I decided to wear a camisole so that changing would be easier; whenever I change in front of people I always make sure that my back is facing a wall or something. I always get self-conscious when I change in front of people, I just don't want them to see my scars. "I see you borrowed some clothes from Layla" Perona said looking at me.

"How could you tell" I said jokingly. The top's neck line was cut to show more cleavage and the shorts where rolled up some.

I walked over to the large mirror where other girls are fixing their hair. Vivi joined me while I cheek to make sure my hair was still in place. She was putting her long sky blue hair into a pony tail.

"You know Serena it would be easier to just pull it back" she said as I was making sure ever thing looked good.

"Yea I know but I don't want my hair to crease, I worked so hard to get right"

Vivi giggling at my reason, "You must care a lot about your looks."

I could see where she was coming from many people think that I'm superficial, "I was taught to never leave the house without looking presentable" my mom taught us that. "And well cause my dad's, he's…" it's always a little hard to explain to people about Mihawk and his work, "he's kinda has a reputation in Grand Line City".

"I know what you mean my dad is a congressman and I have to look nice around important people" she said as we made our way back into the gym. Everybody was sitting on the bleachers waiting for Coach Foxy. Vivi and I climbed up to where Nami and Perona setting behind them were Zoro, Sanji, and three others. One of them hoped up and greeted us, "You're that girl from last night." It took me a moment to figure out what he was talking about. I looked at him and saw a little scar under his eye and I reminder, "Yea, you had the straw hat"

"I'm Monkey D Luffy" he said as we took our seats, I sat next to Perona and he sat behind us.

"Serena" I said sitting at an angle so I could see him.

"Let's be friends" Luffy said, I was quiet shocked by it. That never happens to me, but it kind of reminded me of Ace. When I first met Ace he would not leave me alone wanted to know everything, it got old really fast. A whistle blew meaning the coach was here; I nodded to Luffy who seemed happy and face the teacher. I hold back laugh because Coach Foxy was not foxy at all. He was a short fat little man; he had suspenders holding up his shorts, he had a long nosie and his hair was styled to look like ears. "Lesion up you little brats, after I call your name you'll come up here and wait until I blow my whistle and you'll run laps." Perona and I got the giggles when he started talking. Perona leaned over and whisper to me "I don't think that he can call us little when we're all taller than him". The coach started calling out names people slowly got up, since he was going by last names I didn't have to wait long. Coach Foxy was calling the roll then he stopped. Perona said to me "Your up next" I nodded, I'm used to people acting shocked when they see that name.

"Ah Dra…Drac"

"It's pronounced Dracule" I said to him as I got up and hoped down the bleachers I could hear classmates whispering. I don't have a problem with people knowing who's daughter I am, it was something that I'm used to.

As the coach continued to call out names as a thought popped into my head. If straw hat and big red are here I wonder if guy in the furry hat is here too. I would like to meet him, the picture turned out good. Glancing over the people in the stands trying to find him that I didn't nosiest that Eustass Kidd came up until he spoke, "Never would have thought that a babe like you would be part of the mafia"

I turned my attention to Eustass, "never call me babe and does it bother you that I have a tie to the mob?" I asked with a playful smile.

"Lucky for you baby I don't have a problem with it, so how about we go on a date or something else?"

I knew what he was trying to do, "I'm not interest in you sorry"

Killer walked up laughing "you're not afraid to speak your mind, Dracule"

"No I'm not" I said crossing my arms. Killer was standing close to me and I could see what Killer was hiding under his wild bangs were brown eyes and they were looking at something. "What are you looking at Killer?"

"Your tattoo I seen it before but it's been a long time ago"

As the students join at the starting line I was still looking for the cute guy with the hat, but no luck. But it seem that everybody that I meant already seem to avoid me. I asked Perona what was going one, she said that they don't want to be around someone from the mob. "Well who cares we put up with this kinda stuff in middle school."

"It doesn't matter once we're older and we're running the city."

Coach Foxy blew the whistle and we start our laps. "Um Perona I wanted to talk to you about that." She looked at me we were just slightly jogging. "I don't think I'm going to be in the city after graduation."

She came to a complete stop, "What!"

"I don't think I can run the city with you." Me and Perona meet in middle school and found out that we were both heirs and we made a pack that when we were older that we would run this city, because it's our born right.

"Well I might just have to find the other heir and get them to run the city with you." I could tell she was hurt but she was playing it off as if was nothing

"Have you ever thought that you could run the city by yourself?" I asked trying to play along.

"Hey you two start running" Coach Foxy yelled at us and we started walking "That's not running."

We just rolled out eyes, I wasn't going to be bossed by a short fat man. "Well I don't really want to run the city by myself I need someone there."

"So you need someone to boss around, like you uncle?"

"No, maybe but Serena I need you to be there."

"Why?"

"Dud you're a bitch but when you're really mad you can be ruthless. And I need you as an ally instead of an enemy"

"Oh Perona I'm touched" I said before giggling at our odd friendship

After we ran our laps, we were told to do stretches and then we could go to the weight room or stay and play a game. Most of the guys headed to the weight room, the girls decided to lounge around the gym. Perona and I were hanging out on the mats talking and reading the magazines I brought, there was an article about Boa Hancock and I was glued to it. She was my idol for as long as I could remember. I had an idea about what if I stayed in the city I might be able work with her. Nami and the others have been avoiding us; Perona said that they are just intimidated by our families. Now we're being shunned but that's not new, many of the younger family members have to live in the shadow of the mafia. That's how Perona and I became friend, we when to the same middle school. Now in high school and nothing has changed and that was find with us.

"Ok I'll see if I can stay and help rule the city." I said resting my head on my arms.

"Really?" she looked at me hopefully, and I nodded. I don't know how I could but I might think of something down the line.

Then out of nowhere a load shrill laugh echoed through the gym. "Come on I want to show you something" she said getting up.

"What is it" I said following her lead.

"Porche, she is a total bitch loves to pick on girls that she thinks is beneath her." We weren't the only ones going to see what was going on; when we got closer I could see that Porche was yelling a Vivi. Vivi must have said something wrong because Porche pushed Vivi to the floor, Porche took a step towards Vivi. "If you do somehow leave _this_" Perona pointed to the other bluenette with the noise in the air "is what is going to run the city."

I looked at her and the scene, "It is quite sad" I replied loudly.

Porche turn to see who call her "Well it looks like Dracule has something to say. Do you want to join in since your family does this sort of thing?"

"Well not really my family gain power in this city by using force and not by words like you seem to be doing, it's really pathetic just like you acting like a big shot when you have no real power. I don't see why people put up with a slut like you."

Porche was angry by my comment I could see it in her face. I was about to help Vivi put when Porche slapped me across the face. I couldn't believe this little slut had the nerve to slap me; I looked at her she had a smug look on her face. I clinched my hand into a fist, before I could think I punched her right in the face. She took a few steps back covering her face but I saw blood dripping from her hand, and I knew I got her right in that pointed noise of hers.

"Miss Dracule the office now" Coach Foxy yelled from the door to the weight room. He must have seen the whole thing.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**.

15


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own One Piece just my OCs and if you have read this far thank you so much and I hope you like it.**

* * *

I sat in the principal's office, his name was Crocus, and he was bold with petals around his head. "Do you know why you're here?"

"I punched a girl." I said leaning back in my chair.

"I should have expected that from you, Layla wasn't much different. Did you have a reason why you hit her?"

"Yes I do she was being a bitch to me and to Vivi"

He looked at a piece of paper, and up at me "I'll going to give you a week of detention, but if you hit another student again you will be suspended" I sat up a little in my chair and was about to ask why. He held up his hand, "Serena with your record I'm going to be strict with you, and I'm going to have to talk to a parent" he looked back at the same paper, "but I only see an Ann-Marie's number"

Oh no I can't have Ann-Marie know I got into a fight, she is my godmother and strict as hell, "I can give you my home number."

He looked at me and said "You can leave now"

I walked back to my locker putting away my gym bag and grabbing my backpack, before I made my way to the cafeteria. I already miss part of lunch being in the principal's office. The cafeteria was large and bright thanks to the wall of windows that look out on a court yard. A few students remained but it was mostly empty. I hoped they haven't stopped serving lunch, I walked over to the food and thank goodness they were still serving. I grabbed a tray and got behind another student who was talking to the lunch lady. "Why can't you just give me another serving?"

"Because we have to make sure everyone has enough to eat. But if you're still hungry have a salad." She handed the boy a salad and me a regular plate of food. It was a large plate of food, I could not eat all of this. The boy turned to see who was getting the plate of food, "Serena trade with me"

"Sure I can't eat all of this anyway" we traded plates. I grabbed a bottle of water and looked around to find a place to sit. I start towards an empty table by the windows, when Luffy grabbed me by the arm; "Come sit with us" Luffy said pulling me towards a table.

"Luffy are you sure?"

"Yea, we're friend's reminder". Luffy is such a sweet heart, I let him drag me to where Sanji and Zoro were siting. Sanji was delighted to see me join them, Zoro on the other hand didn't look as happy as I sat down across from him. Luffy dug in to his food, I never seen anyone eat like that beside Ace.

I started on my salad when Sanji spoke up, "Serena". I looked at him, "that was nice of you to stick up for Vivi"

I was very touched by what Sanji said. "It's no problem." I looked over at Luffy, "You know Luffy you remind me of a friend that eats the same way."

"Really who" he said between bites.

"Ace, he is banded from eating at our house because we can't fill him up"

"You know Ace?" Luffy asked with a mouth full of food.

"Luffy swallow before you talk to a lady" Sanji said.

"Yea his a friend of my sister"

"You have a sister" Sanji ask think about another pretty girl.

I nodded "Her name is Layla she went to school here."

"I know Layla," Luffy said before stuffing his mouth with another fork full of food, "she used to come up to me and hang all over me telling me that I need to date her little sister."

"That sounds like Layla" I continued munching on salad

* * *

Luffy and I were rushing up the stairs to the third floor; we were running late for class. Many of the halls were pack full so we had to find another way. We parted ways at the stairs he had to go to History and I had Biology. I got to the door and it was locked. I couldn't understand why it was locked then I saw the note on the door. 'Those who are late will wait in the hall for ten minutes'. I grab my phone from my bag "I'm only two minutes late" I said out load. I looked around the hall to see if anybody was coming so I wouldn't me the only one who was late. The halls were empty; the school had large windows and they were depth enough to sit on. I dropped my bag and took a sit. I waited and waited but time seemed to move so slowly. The halls were quiet for the most part until I heard someone walking down the hall. I leaned forward to see who it was, it turn out to be a tall guy. His hair was a mess he also had a small goatee. He walked to the door in front of me, he reached for the doorknob and it didn't open. "There's a note on the door" I said he turn to look at me then back at the door.

"How long have you been waiting?" he walked over to the window, I noisiest that he had many tattoos on his arms and hands. My phone was laying on my lap I tapped it, "about six minutes."

"You're that Dracule chick" he asked setting down his books on the window seal.

"Yea why?" he was quiet for a moment looking at me, I crossed my legs and turned to look at him.

"Well you don't look like the types of girl who would go around punching people" he said with a lazy smile.

I smiled, "well I didn't mean to punch her, that girl was just asking for it when she slapped me."

"You know that you broke her noise."

"I might be a bit rusty…did I really break it is that what the nurse said."

"No I'm the one who help that girl. Just to let you know I'm more skilled than the nurse" he was acting like I offended him or something.

"So have you had this teacher before?" I asked looking at the door.

"No, but I heard that she's a real witch"

"Do you mean bitch" I corrected him.

"That too" then the door open and a kid was standing there, he looked too young to be in high school. "You can come in now" the young boy said slyly.

Well our Biology teacher is crazy; she threw books at us when we didn't know the answer. She is an old hag, who has to be older than a hundred. The class is small only six people and I'm the only girl. "Alright that should be enough for today, you two that came in late get the notes you missed" Dr. Kureha said. She propped her feet up on the desk and took a drink of something.

I leaned forward to tap the young boy, whose name was Chopper "Can I borrow your notes for a minute?"

"Sure yea," he handed me his notes. They were a couple pages front and back and I knew I couldn't copy them all. So I grabbed my phone and snapped pictures of them. I handed them back to Chopper; I had a few minutes till the bell rang. I decided to take a closer look at the photos I shot last night. I was scrolling through them when the guy that sits next to me says "those are really good" he has fair skin with pale blonde hair. "Thanks" I moved my phone a little closer so he could see them better. I scrolled to the one of the rider with the fur hat.

"Hey can I see that for a moment" I handed it over to him. "She got a good picture of you, Law" he turned to the tattoo youth. So the hottie in the hat turned out to be this 'Law'. Now that I take a closer look at Law and he was attractive in a way I guess.

Law looked at it then to me, "I thought you said that you're a painter"

"I am, but I took a few photography classes" the bell rang and this Law character grabbed my phone and left the room. "Hey wait I need that back" I yelled at him as we left the room. I was trying to catch up with him, "Law give it back" that seemed to stop him.

He stopped in the middle of the hall and turned to me "Trafalgar"

"What"

"You can call me Trafalgar"

"Fine you can call me Serena" I was close enough to him that I was about to grab my phone back and I could smell the same colon. I headed to my next class, Algebra, before I became weak in the knees.

I heard to the class room, I was getting the hang of finding the classrooms, when I ran into Proche's lackeys, "Dracule" I looked at them, "just to let you know that there is a rumor going around that your dad had to pay twice the tuition because you failed out of your last school and no other school would take an idiot"

I looked at them think these girls are the idiot, "Actually my father had to pay twice the tuition is because I was in juvi for assault and my last schooled kicked me out because a girl talked trash to me. And let me tell you she needed up in worst shape than you girl." I started walking to my class, "Get your facts straight" I called out before flipping my curls in their faces. Before I got to the classroom Nami stopped me in the hall, "Did you really go to jail for assault?"

"Oh no I was convicted for breaking and enter and carrying an unregistered gun but the thing about my last school was true"

"Ok that good to know. Now come on before we were late for our next class" she said walking to the class room.

"So…your find talking to me now" I asked wonder what's going on.

"Luffy said that you're ok"

"Ok" really Nami since like a smart girl and she just going to follow Luffy who seems nice and a little I don't know yet, but there is something else about him. But it is still too early to judge him and his Ace's little brother so he can't be that bad.

Nami and I took our seats in the middle of the room, and well this class wasn't much better than the last one. I hear one of girls say that for some of the classes were spit up into two classes one for honors and other, this class was probably the other. Looking around to see who was in here was Kid and his friends but Killer wasn't here, Luffy, Usopp, Procha's lackeys, and some other students I haven't talked to.

We waited for the teacher to start class, but he wasn't here. A couple minutes later he came in gripping about something, "Damn summer…damn kids…I'm retiring this year." He pick up the attendance list and walked throw the aisles of desk, "Nice to see that some of you are here again, and I see we have a few new students here. Well I'm Mr. Buggy and I won't put your shit" he looked at Eustass. "Now all new students raise your hands." I raised my hand and the bluenette came towards me. "You…" he leaned a little closer "look familiar."

"I highly doubt that I would not talk to scum- I mean a teacher like you" I smiled trying to make it convicting.

"Your Hawkeye's child aren't you?"

"Yes?" I wasn't sure that this guy knew my father.

"I see it now the eyes" mumbled before moving on.

Algebra is going to be my favorite class, during class Luffy made the comment that he looked like a clown and I can totally see it. With his long light blue hair and his red nose. We really didn't do much class work, when Buggy would start teaching usually Luffy and Eustass would ask something off subject. So we really didn't do anything today. I did learn that Nami is really bossy to everybody and especially towards Luffy. I know that she has a crush on him, from Perona, but why be bossy. I never had to be like that to get a guy's attention. After that is my last class of the day is Fine Arts, all the seniors had to take it. As we enter the classroom our teacher was playing the violin, we quietly took our seats. I grabbed one next to Perona and I was surprise to see that Trafalgar sit in front of me. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting Serena-ya"

"I can see that but why in front of me?"

"I wanted to sit by Bepo." I looked over and sure enough Bepo was sitting next to Trafalgar. "Oh I meant to ask you if you learned you fighting skills from Little Garden?" he whisper to me.

"Some want and you own me twenty bucks."

After our teacher finish his song he introduced himself as Brook. He is and old man a lot older than the witch but he had an afro. For our lesion we lesson to different types of music. Half way during the class I took out a piece of paper and started to sketch. Whenever I'm in my studio I open all the windows so I can hear the sounds of the city. I was drawing Brook but something told me to draw him as a skeleton and oddly enough it seemed to suit him. I was about done when a tan 'D.E.A.T.H.' hand found its way to the drawing I smacked that hand away. "Weren't you taught to keep your hands to yourself?" I said meeting Trafalgar's gaze and resting my chin on my palm of my hand.

"Why a skeleton" he said looking at my picture.

"I don't know but it feels right"

He nodded in agreement, "You're actual good at this" he said with a lazy smile. I could feel a smile forming on my face. "Thanks" I said hiding my smile with my palm. I can't flirt with anybody I have a goal to leave the city and I don't need a boyfriend to keep me here. But if I was looking for one, Trafalgar would have a slim chance.

After Fine Arts I headed to the classroom where detention and I was the only one there. I sat in one of the many empty desk, I'm not really surprise who gets in a fight on the first day besides me. A few minutes later Buggy came through the door, "What are you doing in here?"

"I punch girl"

"Getting into fight you are Hawkeye's child."

"Alright" I sat up in the desk "how do you know my dad?"

"I went to school with you father"

"What that's a lie the only high school friend of his was Shanks"

"Ask Shanks he'll tell you." There's no way that's true, I spent the rest of detention flipping through a magazine thing what else my dad didn't tell me about his high school years.

I parked on the street, we have hardly and neighbors so no one would mind, I opened the front door and I was greeted by Tiger-Lily. I picked her up and head to my room the change out of my school uniform. I walked back down stairs to the living room to where Layla was. I joined her one the couch she didn't say anything, I knew that I had to start the talking. "I shouldn't have said that and I have felt bad all day"

"I accept your apology and I'm sorry but I don't want you to go."

"Well I'm not leaving until I graduate and I'll visit you… and my friends"

"You said friends did you make a friend today beside Perona?"

"Yes I did his name is Luffy"

"And she also got into a fight today" we both looked towards the kitchen to find Shanks snooping threw our cabinets. Layla turned to me and raised her eyebrows I nodded and told her that I'll explain that later.

"Shanks did you stay here all day?" I asked him.

"No I left and came back I promised Layla that we could watch our soups together" he said sitting in dad's chair with a bowl of chips. "Now shut up their starting."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and Please tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own One Piece I just own my OCs and onto the story**

* * *

It's been a month now and things have been really good. School is fun and I've gotten to know everybody a little more. After mom died and things went downhill I wonder of things would ever be normal, now that's been three years since I ran away and I feel like a normal teenager again. I took a step back from my easel to look at the finished product my phone alarm went off. I had to get to work; I started cleaning up my supplies.

My studio is a small studio apartment above A.M, Café it has some old furniture that the old tenants left behind, a couch, a table, some mix matching chairs and an old iron bed. The studio has not air or heat the only thing running in here is the water, so I doubt I'll do mush painting in the winter here. When I first got the apartment I painted the was a light shade of blue, the floors are wood but they have paint trails running across them and some foot prints, I'm a little messy when it comes to painting.

Most of the painting I do are either of flowers or of the city, and I like to add a hidden flower. Growing up I never drew or picked up a paint brush I thought I would do something else with my life. It wasn't until I when to juvi and they made us take up a class in something, that I found I had a talent for art. I still have a lot to learn to perfect my style of painting. But still I don't know if I'll be an artist, I really just paint to clear my mind. I keep most of my painting here, some of the walls while others lay on the floor waiting to me sold or picked up. The last tenants left their plants here and I can't throw that out, so I water them and keep them in the windows.

I went over to the coach to grab my t-shirt with the café's logo and change before heading down stairs. The café and my studio are in the same building which is owned my dad; he owns many properties around the city. The café that I work for is owned Layla's and my godmother, Ann-Marie. Before I entered threw that back door I pulled my hair back into a ponytail, Ann-Marie is very strict about work. Ann-Marie's Café or as we call it A.M. Café is located in a busy shopping area of the city, so we have a steady flow of business. Most of the business is take-out, so there aren't many employees. Recently one of the cooks quit and today Ann-Marie is holding interviews. Usually Layla and I work the tables and Ann-Marie is at the register. But today Layla is at the register and another girl is helping me during the morning shift.

* * *

Nearing the end of my shift when Ace comes in to the café, there were a few costumer sitting. I was helping Layla with some of the takeout orders, Ace took a set at the counter and waited till we were done to speak. "I want to know who would order that much food?" I asked looking at the many takeout plates stacked up on the counter.

"Ace did you order this?" Layla said looking at Ace.

"No"

"Will you have the usually?" I asked him. Then out of nowhere a chipboard slammed down on the counter. All three of us jumped a little, we turned to see the clipboard's owner. There stood Ann-Marie with a very serious look on her face. "Don't feed him unless he pays his debt." She grabbed something by the register and when back to the interviews but not before adding, "Serena shouldn't you be cleaning the tables."

"I'm going right now" I said grabbing a rag to clean with.

I was whipping down a table when a costumer said "waitress we're ready to order". She was a couple of years older than me probably the same age as Layla, she had short black hair, and she wore red trim glass. I took her order and the gentleman she was with he looked to be in his thirties but his hair threw me off, it was a light gray color. After getting his order he took out a cigar and was about to light up.

"Sir you can't smoke in here," he looked at me and lit his cigar. I told him again and he just ignored me. I thought that I'll just Ann-Marie talk to him. When I got back to the counter where Layla and Ace, who was trying to sneak food for the plates, "you can eat if you just pay your tab" I said joining them.

"Serena you know how much it is"

I shook my head no, "Well it is a large amount and I know that Ace does not have that kind of money." We both looked at Ace who was about doze off Layla stepped in front of him and snapped her finger. "Hey stay awake or leave." Ace tens to fall asleep at the most random times, a few times he fell asleep while eating and we had to convince the other costumers that he is ok. "Why don't you sleep at night?"

"I'm busy at night and I forget to sleep during the day."

"Doing what?" my sister asked but she didn't let Ace answer. She had her own answer, "oh, I see you and Marco stay up doing _naughty_ things" she had a sinister smile.

Ace's face was priceless it was flaming red, he turned from my sister. "Um Serena why were you being mean to that old man?" he asked trying to get the attention away from him.

"Mm" I had to take a moment to calm down from laughing at them, "he's not an old man he like thirty something and I tried to tell him that he can't smoke in here. But he won't lesson to me." Layla and Ace turned to take a closer look at him.

"You know he isn't bad on the eyes" Ace said with a touch of lust in this voice.

Layla caught that and said, "Hey you have Marco and there is no way in hell he is gay."

"Is there anybody you two won't sleep with?" That comment got me two angrily look thrown my way.

"Don't mind her she is just jealous because she can't get any." While my sister and Ace laugh I left to aid a costumer but before I left I said, "You know there's a difference between can and want. I can get laid but I don't want to." I helped the costumer who called me and stopped by Mr. Smoker and the young lady to give them their bill. As I headed back to the kitchen a sharp dress Sanji walked in. "Hey Sanji you're looking good today."

"Hello Serena it's such a joy to see you here." Sanji is such a charmer, her realize that I was wearing a uniform and asked "I didn't know you worked here"

"Yea, Ann-Marie is my godmother and she is making my sister and me work here. What brings you here today?"

"I heard you had an opening for a cook" he said lighting up a cigarette. I was about to clock out and I wasn't going to say anything.

After I clocked out, I walked out to the main area to see if Layla was ready to leave. Ace and Layla were watching Ann-Marie and Sanji's interview and it seemed heated. Then Sanji stormed off into the kitchen. "What going on?"

"The gigolo thinks that he can cook so I'm putting him to the test" Ann-Marie said joining us

"You mean Sanji"

"Serena you know the gigolo"

"Yea we're classmates" Ann-Marie shook her head and walked to the counter. I took a seat next to Ace who was still waiting for some food. A few minutes later Sanji came out with two plates of steaming hot food. One for Ann-Marie and one for the three of us, which turned into a fight cause Ace was hogging the plate. It was the best food I had in a long time.

Ann-Marie stood after finishing her plate and asked "What do you three think?" We didn't answer we were too busy finishing the plate. "I take it they like it. Alright gigolo your hired."

* * *

Later that afternoon Tiger Lily and me were lounging on the coach watching T.V. while Mihawk was reading a book. When Perona busted threw the door, "Serena your coming with me to walk Absalom and bring Tiger Lily." I was glad that I decided to change out of my uniform into some jean shorts and a red top with a ruffle detail on the neckline that hugged my shoulders. Usually Perona and I walk our dogs together sometimes at a local park a few blocks from here. Absalom is actually Moriah's dog he is a large dark blonde mutt and he has a thing for the girl dogs. He used to be a stray but Moriah took him in, and Perona has the some love for animals she feeds the stray that she thinks is cute.

"Perona don't let that thing inside my house" Mikawk said from his chair. I scooped Tiger Lily up and head to the front door and grabbed her leash.

As we walked around the park I had a feeling that Perona was up something. "Is there any reason you wanted me to come with you to walk that mutt"

"Yes I wanted to tell you that I'm going to date Zoro. I known him longer and I think it's best if you back off"

"What!?"

"You heard me I know you like him. I see you two flirt all the time at school."

I can't believe Perona thinks that I like Zoro. I mean he's a nice guy and all but I'm not looking for a boyfriend. Over the past month Zoro and I have been getting to know each other and became friends. But dating him that would just make things complicated between me and Perona, he would never understand everything that happened, and he will never leave. I think it would be best for both if us if we just stay friends and not move past that, but trying to explain to Perona that I don't like Zoro like that would be like trying to convince people that ghost are real. I think it's just easier to go along with her. "Ok I won't go after Zoro." We walked around a little longer when Absalom saw a cute poodle across the street and he was struggling to get free. And he did by breaking his leash and into coming traffic. I look at Perona "Are you going after him"

"No, if he gets hit that's his fault. I really don't care about him anyway. I was forced to walk him" she said as she started walking in the direction we came. "I hope he does get hit."

"You are bad."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please comment**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own One Piece just my OCs, thank you for reading this story and following it and adding it to your favorites.**

* * *

It was past midnight and Mihawk was finishing up some paper work. The house was quite which meant that his two daughters haven't come home yet. It wasn't odd for them to stay out late and try to sneak in. He walked over to the window that overlooks the street, it was empty as usual. He headed to his bedroom across the hall from his study when the front door slammed close. Usually he lets them be if they are arguing but this time he didn't hear them screaming. "Tiger Lily lets go see what's going on" he said to the sleeping dog on the rug. They made their way down the two flights of stairs; they entered the living room to find Layla and Serena sitting on the couch and a very mad Shanks pacing in front of them. Shanks spotted Mihawk and said "Good you're up I'm calling a family meeting."

"Why?"

"Because these two are out of control" Shanks said trying to calm his anger.

Mihawk looked at them, Layla was holding a pillow tight against her and Serena was avoiding all eye contact she just keep petting Tiger Lily who jumped into her lap; he also nosiest that she had a black eye, and both reeked of alcohol. "I can take it from here, Shanks you can go home now."

"Oh no I'm staying here to make sure that they get what they deserve." The ones in question gave the red hair an awful looks.

Mihawk didn't know where to start with these two; he decided to ask about the black eye. "Serena" she looked at him "who gave you the black eye?" She didn't say anything "Serena" he ask more demanding. She still didn't say anything but pointed to Layla, who jumped up off the couch and yelled "You little rat."

"Well you were the one that hit me and started all this" crossing her arms as Tiger Lily jumped down.

"It's also your fault too; you didn't tell me that you were in a gang."

"Oh yea I was in a gang that's so disgraceful. What about you, _you're_ in a gang" she yelled back standing up.

Their bickering continued for a minute before Mihawk stepped in, "Sit both of you" the daughters took their seats on the couch again. "I'm not going to ask happened but I expected better out of you two. You both know that rules about gangs. But if you keep breaking the rules there will be consequences." The two of them said nothing. "For example Layla" she looked at him "if you come home again drunk I will send you off to rehab in a heartbeat. Serena" she avoided eye contact "you promise me that you would stay out of trouble and if you keep this up I will not pay for your out of state tuition." The two of them sunk back into the couch, they knew that arguing with their dad was pointless he go through with his threats. "Now go to bed and for now on you two are grounded and will have a curfew." Layla and Serena made their way to their rooms but not without a few problems. Layla would pull on Serena to try and get her to help her with going up that stairs. This almost cause both of them to fall down the stairs. Mihawk and Shanks just watch with a bit of amusement, they were the same way at their age.

* * *

Earlier That Day

"See I don't agree with you she and him are perfect for each other"

"No, he is just using her." Nami and I were discussing the latest episode of 'Love on the High Sea' during Algebra. "But if she can't see that she deserves him." We were using that class time as a review for a test tomorrow, both Nami and I understand the chapters well enough so we just ignore Buggy. I leaned back in my seat to tighten my bow tied around my pony tail. Since the uniforms are awful I decided to add some style to them with accessories and I have always had a thing for big bows. I saw Luffy crawl over to us, he squatted down between us trying to hide.

"Whatcha need Luffy?" Nami asked with a smile.

"Well I was hoping you two would help me with studying for this test tomorrow?"

"Sure thing, but it will cost you" she said with a gleeful look in her eyes.

"Yea I'll help you" I said to Luffy, who was so happy.

By Fine Arts a thought hit me I didn't know where Luffy lives, so before class started I walk over to where he was sitting. "Luffy," I said placing my elbows on his desk, "I was wondering where do you live?"

"Mmm… I can't remember the address I just know who to get there." I looked at him I didn't know what to think.

"Well who do you live with maybe I could ask them"

"Let me think" it's a simple question "Ace and Shanks mostly and something Garp comes to stay."

"You said Shanks, Red hair Shanks?" He nodded, "Ok I know where you live now" I said walking back to my desk. After class ended, I grab my books that I would need from my locker, I pick up my Biology book and saw the note for the upcoming test. Biology was my hardest class and I need some help to understand it. I closed my locker and started thinking who would be the best tutor, the person best for the job would have to be the smartest person in class which would be Chopper or Trafalgar. Lucky for me Trafalgar's locker was closet to mine. "Hey Trafalgar~"

"Yes, Serena-ya" he replied grabbing his fur hat.

"A couple of us are going over to Luffy's and to study and I was wondering if you would like to come and help me with biology" I ask leaning against his neighbor's locker.

He closed his locker and looked at me, "I'm sorry I have plans but I can lend you me notebook it might help" handing me his blue notebook.

"Thanks"

I pulled up to Luffy's apartment later that afternoon, I stopped by the house to change out of my uniform and take Tiger Lily out for a short walk. Most everybody was there, Zoro was running a bit late. Luffy wanted to go and look for him but Nami caught him by the shirt collar and said that he was the one who called for a study group and he couldn't leave and look for Zoro. A bit later Luffy got some snacks and we started pulling out the textbooks.

"Nami I don't get this one" Luffy whine pointing at the problem.

"Luffy I already told you how to do that one three times" she snapped back.

"Here how about I do the problem and you watch and try another one like it" I said, showing him how to break down the problem for him. Once he got the hang of it I started studying for biology. I open Trafalgar's notebook to the section we will be testing one and I wanted to cry. Trafalgar's hand writing is awful I could only read a few words but the rest was chicken starch. "Damn him" I said to myself.

Usopp looked over to see the notebook and said "who did you borrow that book from?"

"Trafalgar" I said resting my forehead in my hands looking down at the mess.

Luffy let out a laugh before saying "Traffy has the worst hand writing in the senior class. You're strewed Serena."

"Shut up luffy" I said giving him my best dark glare. I took out my notebook and starting deciphering the notes. They were the same notes we took in class but he had some side notes. After a couple of hours of deciphering Trafalgar's notes my brain was fried. I pushed back in my chair away from the table trying to clear my head and tighten my bow. I looked around and everybody seems to feel the same way.

"Hey guys" Luffy said with his head on the math book.

"Yea" we said sluggish.

"I think we need to take a break or my head is going too exploded." We all nodded in agreement and move to the living area. At the same time Zoro finally showed up, he asked if we were done and we just told we are taking a break. We plop down on the couch, Nami and Luffy we were quiet close on the couch, I'm on the other side of the couch, and Usopp and Zoro were on the floor leaning against the couch. Someone popped in a game.

"Zoro you suck you got lost in the game" Luffy said taking out one of the opponents.

"It's not my fault, the game is confusing."

"No you just have an awful since of direction. Now give me that" I said snitching the controller out of his hands. It took me a while to get to where Luffy and Usopp were located in the game. Once together we defeated the enemy and processed to the next level.

"Not bad" Zoro said turning around and resting his arm on the sofa, very close to my legs.

"Thanks I used to skip school and stay home and play video games with some friends."

"Hey, why don't we team up and play a few battle rounds" Usopp suggested.

"Sounds like fun. I think we can take them what you think Zoro?" I ask looking down at him.

"Yea it will be easy"

A few hours later, it was dark outside, we were still playing videogames. We have forgotten about studying, when my phone rang, I walked to the table where it was. "Hello" I could hear that whoever was calling was in a very noisy place.

"Hey are you calling the little doll… Yea see if she can party with us… What are you talking about this is a pity party..." Then the actual caller spoke, "Rugrat this is Marco I'm using your sister's phone. Anyway you need to come down here."

"Why what's going on?" I stack my books into a pile.

"You need to come get your sister" I knew what Marco was talking about, Layla was at a bar drinking. And she work so hard to stay sober for all those months to just blow them in one night.

"Alright where are you?"

"Whisky Peak"

"I'll be right there." After hanging up with Marco I grabbed my things and told the others that I had to take care of something.

Whisky Peak was located in Five Points, an area known for the many bars and clubs. I had to park a couple of blocks away because Shanks's bar, Red Dragon, was also located here. If he found either Layla or me here we would be in huge trouble. The bar my sister and her friends were at was a western themed with solon signs and plenty of cacti around the place. I spotted Layla, Ace, Izo, and Marco in a booth; I stood in front of the booth and crossed my arms and said "Care to explain what's going on?"

"Marco why did you call her?" she whined putting down her drink.

I answered instead, "Because someone has to sneak your sorry ass home and try not to let dad find out." She looked at me then turned back to her drink, I knew that she wasn't moving anytime soon. I took a seat next to Ace and asked, "So why are you drinking?"

She mumbles something under her breath and Ace answered my question, "Because some boy dumped her."

"And that made you want to drink?"

She slapped her hand down on the table and made many of the drinks rattle, "It's the reason why" she said before tearing up. Getting a straight answer was going to be hard.

"Care to explain" I said leaning back in the booth. I could care less about some boy that she hooked up with, but if I was ever going to get her home I would have to act like I care. Layla grab a napkin and wiped away a few stray tears.

"Well this asshole said that he wanted nothing to do with the gangs in Grand Line City and especially the White Bread Gang" Izo said pulling out his phone and show me a picture of a group of people, Ace pointed out which one was the asshole. "But what I still don't get is how you were able to date him. He was not hot at all" he said to my sister, who orders another round of drinks.

"Yea that's bullshit" I said handing back Izo's phone. Thinking about the irony in this brought a small smile. "I use to see him all the time down at Little Garden." Four pairs of eyes were locked in on me.

"What the hell were you doing at Little Garden?" Little Garden is a very popular place with the known street fighters and gangs.

"I went to see the fights and cheer on some of my old partners."

My sister opens her mouth to say something but no words came out; Marco was the one to ask the question my sister couldn't, "So you used to hang out down there?"

"Yea, all the time" I said taking a sip of one of the drinks that arrived at the table.

Then all of a sudden my sister found her voice, "I will not allow it."

"Well Layla I don't think it's up to you to make that call." I snapped back at her.

"Like hell it is, I will not have my baby sister being a part of a gang" she sat straight up.

"Oh really you don't like that idea but yourself is in an active gang." By that time we were about to get into another fight Ace said that we have to leave the booth, they did not want to be caught in the middle of our fights. We continued our argument near the back of the bar, where Layla order another drink before snapping at me, "Are these the same bastards that let you take the fall for their crime and got sent to juvie."

"Yes" I could feel my anger rising and I didn't want to get into a fight tonight. So I took a breath trying to calm down, "they're mot bastards they were my friends."

"They let you go to jail for their crime and did nothing about it" she said taking a shot.

"I was a part of that crime and would you please stop drinking." I've never been around my sister when she was drinking; I was used to her when she came home drunk. But people told me that she was violent when mad. I knew that I would have to keep Layla calm or we would get into a fist fight.

"You know Serena I don't know why you keep defending them?" she ask taking another shot.

"Because at the time they were my family."

Layla sat down her third shot and looked at me, "What! That is bullshit, I'm your family."

"Not after mom died, you weren't there for me; all you did was bar hopped not giving a damn about your baby sister but they were there for me not you." I got so mad thinking about back then and now seeing that Layla has not changed since. I could see that my comment had made her angry but before I say something Layla punched me in the eye. I took a step back as Layla walked out the bar, Ace and Izo went after her while Marco came to see if I was ok. He ask the bartender for some ice, he pulled out a stool. I took a seat as he looked at my eye and told me to hold the bag of ice on it.

"What are we going to do with you Dracule girls: if you're not fighting someone else, you're fighting each other? Come on Rugrat let's go get to your sister before she starts another fight." We found the others standing on the side Whisky Peak watching Layla flirt badly with some guy. "Aren't you going to get her?"

"No she stills a bit violent and I'm not risking getting a black eye like Serena." Marco and I join them in watching Layla pick up random guys. I knew that we weren't heading home anytime soon, "Hey were any of you good at biology?"

Many hours later we moved down the block when a fight started up outside another bar. By the time we herded everybody down that away, there was a big crowd watching the fight. It's not uncommon for bar fights to end in the streets, but when the cops come by you can't find a soul anywhere. We were standing in a bench to get a better view when my sister came over to us and hugged my waist and mumble, "Let's go home".

"OK" I said smoothing her hair; this was the Layla I was used to.

"We'll walk you two to your car because it's …" Marco said looking at his phone, "Midnight"

We headed to my car and I wonder how Marco could be so calm all night. "I don't know how you did it, Marco? I can hardly keep up with Layla but can handle those two with ease." Ace and Izo somehow became connected at the waist and they were just swaying to the music from the clubs.

"I can handle them with no problem just have to make sure they don't lash on to someone, but Layla is a whole different story."

We head to my car, sister seem to have lost her since of balance, and I grab one arm and wrap it around my neck and place my other arm about her waist trying to support her. "Layla if you have the need to have a break down and get yourself drunk. Please do it on a weekend, I can't stay up all night anymore on a weekday. I'm older now and I can't keep up with you" I said jokingly, it doesn't bother me to stay out late but I wish that it was cause of something wanted to do.

"Oh I doubt that either of you two will have that problem anymore." We stopped the voice sounded familiar and looked towards the care. There he stood leaning against my car, Shanks.

"I think you are in good hands now" Marco said heading in the opposite direction.

"Yea" Izo add hot on Marco's trail.

"Good luck" Ace said following the others.

"Care to explain why you are at Five Points" Shanks walk towards us, "Serena did you get into a fight?" he ask as he got a good look at my eye.

"I can explain everything" Layla said as she took a step forward.

Shanks could smell the alcohol on her breath, "Layla have you been drinking?"

"Um…well…" she step back.

"Get in the car now" he orders.

* * *

The next day was bad, it took everything I had to stay wake. I would have done well if we weren't lessoning to classical music in Fine Arts. I just wanted to rest my head down on my arms and my eye's close. I don't know how long I was asleep when someone nudges my shoulder, the hand move to comb my hair away from my face. If a hand was trying to wake me up I figure that I should see whose hand keeps bothering me. I open on eye to find that it was a 'D.E.A.T.H.' hand, I smack it away. "What do you want Trafalgar?" I groan. I lift my head to seem like I was paying attention. I looked around I wasn't the only one who was sleeping in class.

"I just wanted to tell you that class is about over."

"Oh…" I cover a yawn "…thanks." Brook wrapped up the lesson, as the bell rang and we were dismissed. I opened my locker to grab my books, I was about to close it when I remember that I need to check my make-up. Usually I don't worry too much about it but today I was covering up an awful black eye. It stood out so much compared to my pale complexion, the cover up was smudged from sleeping. I grab my cover up when my wakeup call came over to my locker.

"Who the hell gave you that?" he asked getting a closer look.

"Nobody" I said finishing applying my makeup "I just—"

"Don't give me one of those lane excuses: 'I hit doorknob' or 'I fell down the stairs'… but that second one might be possible with the shoes you wear."

"Do you want something or are you just here to bother me?" I ask shutting my locker door.

"Yes, I was wondering why you were sleeping in class it's not like you."

"I had a long night" I said walking down the hall and Trafalgar was in step with me.

"So what happened?" he asked with a smirk.

"I'm not telling you" I returned with a smirk.

"Come on tell me."

"No" I head down the stairs hoping to lose him. Why is he so interested in my black eye, on second thought he does want to be a doctor so all this would interest him. Walking down the hall I started thinking about last night and being grounded, I can't leave the house except to go to school and work, the next few weeks were going to hell. I head towards the courtyard to sketch since I'm not in the mood to go home, I'll just hand out here for a while. The weather was perfect, not a cloud in the sky and a good breeze would come by every now and then. I was lost in my drawing that I didn't nosiest that someone joined me on the stone bench until they move my dark wavy hair off my shoulder. I turned away from my drawing, of a woman standing in a garden onto of a building staring out at the city, and saw that it was a fur hat wearing Trafalgar. "I'm starting to think that you have a thing for my hair." He didn't say anything, he just wore his lazy smile, "what are you doing out here anyway?"

"Just thought that I could come out here and wait till the parking lot cleared out, don't want to get caught in that crazy mess. You doing the same thing?"

I looked at Trafalgar and his gray eyes, for some reason every time I look at those stormy gray eyes a sense of calm wash over me. It might be ok to take about it with him, "I'm just not ready to go home. My dad is really mad at my sister and me" I turned my gaze back to picture.

"Was he the one that gave you the black eye?" Trafalgar's voice was quiet and out the counter of my eye I could see that he had tensed up.

"No my sister did" I said with a small smile. He gave me a questionable look; I could also see that he had loosened up a little. "She found out that I was in a gang, and she got mad and hit me." I was waiting for the smart ass comment but I never came. He just nodded and said, "That would explain some things."

"Like what" I said putting away me sketch book.

"Well mostly you're not affair of getting in trouble and talking back to Eustass, any normal person would just shut up and take it, cuz you know."

"I wouldn't say I got those traits from living on the streets, I was like that before I joined. My sister and I inherit those and more traits from my mother" I said with a smile thinking about my mother.

"Well what about the tattoo? Gang related?"

"Yes, it was our trade mark, so people knew who we were." I ran my hand over the skull and cross bones with a yellow sash and cross, on my left arm. "After we disbanded I added the cross and the saying 'jusqu'à la fin'. I wanted to explain that to Layla before she hit me and I didn't get to say anything when dad found out. He got mad and grounded us and hasn't spoken to either of us." I explain standing up, I couldn't hide out here forever I would have to face them sooner or later.

Trafalgar and I walk into the now empty school. "I don't see why he would be mad at you when he is in the mafia."

"If we were a normal he wouldn't give a shit but since I'm the hair to the family it makes a big difference." Ever since I was a little girl I knew that I would take my father's place as head of the family. I'm one of the few heirs in Grand Line City: Perona is bound to take her uncles place, and I only heard that Doflamingo has a hair but I never met his hair.

"Really?" The halls were so quiet compare to earlier the only sound was the chicks of our shoes, my heels and Trafalgar's boots.

"Yep, we are taught to be only loyal to the _family_, anything else it causes problems."

"That must hard know that there are so many gangs in the city let alone the school."

"What!?"

"Yea there are many different gangs and their leaders here."

"Like who?"

"Well … me for one but you can spot most of them, they kinda stick out."

"Mmm…" I would never have guess that Trafalgar was in a gang and that there were more in the school. I think that I'll keep that under wraps I don't want to let dad know.

We walked out to the parking lot, it was empty for except a few cars and bikes. I looked around for my white mustang but it wasn't here and then I remember, "I forgot to ask Perona for a ride home." My dad took my keys to my car as a part of my punishment as if being grounded wasn't enough.

"Need a ride?"

"Um…" I looked at his yellow motorcycle, I was a little scared I never rode one before. "Are you sure what about your textbooks?"

"I don't take them home I don't even do the homework I just take my notebook to study. And if I'm right you still have it" he said getting on his bike. "Now get on and quit being a baby."

"I'm not a baby"

"Then get on." I climbed on his bike and was a bit nervous about wrapping my arms around him. Once he started the bike and left school, I ended up moving closer and tighten my grip on him. I knew that he was getting a real kick out of this. After a while I was enjoying the ride, it felt good to have the wind blowing through my hair and sometimes I could get a whiff of Trafalgar's cologne, it still had the effect of making me weak in the knees.

"How much further?"

"Not much take the next left" I told him. We pulled into the sleep neighborhood of brownstones. "This is it" I said as we pulled in front of the Dracule's radiances.

Trafalgar turn the bike off and nosiest something was missing. "It's really quiet here." That was one of the many reasons why Mihawk choose this neighborhood because there was not city noise.

"Yea it's nice" I said getting off, smoothing the wrinkles out of my uniform and along with my hair. "Thank you for the ride."

"No problem" he said leaning his arms on the handle bars. I turned to was up the stairs when Trafalgar said, "Serena-ya"

"Mmm" I said turning towards him.

"You still have my notebook."

"Ah… yes" I reached inside my canvas backpack to grab his notebook. "I wanted to tell you earlier that your hand writing sucks."

"So, did you understand the chapter better?" he asks with that lazy smile.

"No if anything I'm more confused, can you please help me?"

He thought for a moment and said "Alright"

"Really?" he nodded yes. "Oh thank you Trafalgar" I move towards him to hug him, he tried to push me away saying 'get off I don't do hugs'. I pulled away from a frowning Trafalgar, "Come on" I said. We walked up the stairs, I opened the door, heard a few groans and Tiger Lily barking. "Hello my baby" I said picking her up, she was standing on the arm of the couch were Layla was laying down and Izo sitting in the chair opposite of Mihawk's. "Layla is dad home?" I ask letting my Tibetan spaniel jump down as I walk over to the stairs to take off my shoes.

"No he's not here" she said sitting up and ask "Serena who is this?" It seem that Trafalgar caught the attention of my sister and Izo.

"I'm a classmate of Serena-ya, Trafalgar Law."

I could head whispering to Layla, 'He kinda cute don't you think.'

"Come on we can study in the kitchen" I lead him to the kitchen, not far behind Tiger Lily was smelling him. We sat down at the table and Tiger Lily jump up in my lap and stared at Trafalgar. "Ok where should be start" I said flipping through my notes. I was waiting for him to answer but he didn't he was looking at my dog.

"That's a very hairy little dog."

"She's not hairy she is fluffy" I explain petting her blonde and white coat. "And her name is Tiger Lily."

"That must be hard for her you named her after a cat" he joked.

"Tiger Lily is a type of flower lilies are my second favorite flower."

"What's your favorite?"

"Roses a simple red rose. Now can we please start, I don't need to waste another day." He nodded and took out his notebook. We went over all the notes from class but he explained it better for me. It took half the time for him to help me.

The house was quiet Izo and Layla were nursing their hangovers, so the TV was on low and we were to engross in studying to nosiest that someone walked inside. "Grounded mean means that friends are not allowed over." All four of us jump and saw Mihawk standing by the door.

Layla was the first to say something, "Mihawk you didn't say that we couldn't have people over. You just threaten us and then grounded us" she said looking at him as he walked in to the middle of the room.

"She has a point you didn't say anything about friends coming over. And you always taught us to pay attention to the details."

Mihawk knew that we were right, "Alright they can stay for another hour" he starts up the stairs, "And also Ann-Marie is coming over for dinner." My sister and I groan at that, now we would be fussed at by Ann-Marie, I know that she is just as bad as dad at chewing us out. Another long night, because my godmother has to deal out her own punishment, just great.

After our hour was up I walked Trafalgar out, "Thanks again for helping me"

"Don't worry about it. Thou it seems that you're going to have a busy night."

"To bad that you can't stay, you're going to miss a good show."

He laughed, "But try and get some sleep tonight. I don't want to cover for you in class". There is something wrong with that statement. He shouldn't tell me to get some sleep when he himself has bags under his eyes. I thought better not say anything since he's helping me, so I just said 'whatever'. I watch him leave on his yellow motorcycle before heading back inside.

* * *

**Thanks for reading Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

It's just a lazy afternoon and Layla and I were lounging around the backyard. Layla was tanning and I was sketching on the deck. Being stuck at home and only leaving to go to school and work was awful I haven't gotten an idea for a painting. Every time I would go to my studio to water my plants, I don't trust Ann-Marie to water them, I would feel the urge to paint something new but I didn't have an idea. And now I'm just sketching flowers from one of my books, to keep my skills sharp. "Serena, you should come and join me" Layla called out from her lounge chair.

"No I'm good" I replayed pulling put another chair to prop my feet on. Tanning isn't really an option for someone who has long raged scars on their back. I leaned up so I could reach my back, I could feel them there the shirt. Thinking about them and that night I realized that in a few days that it will have been over a year I think, the past three years have a habit of running together: juvi, getting out of juvi and leaving the city, art school getting kick out of art school; and now a year later I'm back to where I started. I hate this city.

I placed my sketch book on the table and stood up heading inside. "Where you going?" Layla asked.

"Getting something to eat" I answered grabbing my maxi shirt so it would not get caught on the deck.

"Bring me back something to eat"

"Ok" I walked into the kitchen, the fridge was somewhat empty; there were a few containers here and there. The only time I reminder the fridge being full was when dad's vine fridge was broken. I grabbed a thing of fruit and when I was about to grab the soda there was a knock at the door. I set the fruit and drink of the island and then walked to the door. There was another knock, "I'm coming" I yelled at the door. I open the door to find a man dressed in a green leaser suit with his hair slicked back.

"Does Hawk-Eye live here?"

"Yes"

"Is he here?"

"I doubt it."

"Um … ok" he reaches into his jacket and pulled out a black envelope "Can you give him this" he was about to hand it to me but stopped and asks "who are you?"

"His daughter, Serena"

"Ah yes I heard he had one of those" he said as he reach in his jacket again and pulled out another envelope. He handed me both envelopes and headed down the stairs. I looked at them, they were blank I flip them over and they were shilled shut too. I was about to shut the door when the green leaser suit asked "Um do you know where Gekko Moriah lives" I pointed down the street, "Thank you".

"Who was that" Layla asked putting her cover up on and heading into the kitchen.

"Someone looking for dad" I said joining her there. "He told me to give him one of these" I placed the envelopes on the island.

"Should we open it?" she asked grabbing one.

I grabbed a fork for a draw and ate a piece of melon, we never open anything that Mihawk gets cause we're not sure if we what to know that's in it. But today since someone hand delivered it we're curious to see what it was. "I guess so he gave me one too, so it should be safe." We open them at the same time and pulled out invitations. On the front was 'Welcome to Chaos'.

"It's a new club opening" Layla read the rest of the invitation "and it's on Halloween, and there's also going to be a costume contest." Layla was almost jumping up and down; this was the first social event that we invited to in a while.

"And I think that we can invite our friends too" I pulled out four yellow wrist bands that had Chaos on them.

We were already plaining on what to wear and who to invite, and I could get some great ideas for paintings, when it hit us we're still grounded. We could sneak out and go but if we were caught we'll be dead. If we wanted to go we would have to ask Mihawk.

"Is Mihawk here?"

"I don't know" we ran to the garage door to see if his black corvette was here, and it was. We just reach the stairs when Perona burst there the door

"Did you two get-" she had the same black invitation in her hand.

"Yes we did but we have to talk to Mihawk into letting us go" Layla said, "now come on." Perona join us on our way to dad's study.

Sure enough dad was in his office, we busted in, Layla and I begged "Dad you need to let us go/ we've been good and we need to have some fun/ we follow the rules/ of you don't let us go we are going to sneak out…"

"Sit" we hush and sat in to the two chairs in front of his desk, Perona sat on an arm rest of one. "What are you two going on about?" Layla and I hand him the invitations, he looked them over and asked "And you two want to go?" All three of us nodded yes. "Normally I wouldn't let you two go" he looked at us and back to the invitation, "but since I own the venue and I will make a few calls to make sure that you don't get into trouble. I'll let you go, now leave I have business to attended to". Mihawk was hopping that we would leave but we stayed. "What?" Layla and I opened our mouths to speak; he held up his hand and said "one at a time".

"What kind of venue is it?" Dad own many building around the city and they were amazing. I could get some ideas for a painting or two.

"An old Catholic church" perfect.

"I want to know why you are invited to a club opening, I mean your" Mihawk looked at Layla daring her to finish that sentence, Perona and I held back our laughs, "your busy and don't have time to go"

"Because the club owner is trying to get in good with the mob, so he probably invited other mobsters. Now go." As we head down the stairs we were already playing our costumes.

* * *

"I got it, we could be hula girls"

"No"

"And why not?"

I looked up from cleaning the tables to my sister and explained, "I'm not running around Grand Line city in a grass skirt and coconut bra!" I combed my fishtail braid over my shoulder

"Oh that's right I forgot they wore those." It was the weekend before Halloween, Layla and I haven't settle on a costume. So today after work we're going shopping with Nami and Vivi. "It might be a good idea to nix the costume. It isn't easy to find a coconut bra to fit and you two took your curves from your mother so it would extra hard to find one." Ann-Marie said sitting at the counter with Layla.

"And how would you know?" Layla asked her.

"Because I was young once and your mother and I did it once. Why are you two discussing costumes anyway you're grounded"

"Haven't you heard we're free" Layla said.

"What!?"

"Well it more like a day pass, kinda" I said joining them at the counter.

"And where are you plan on going?"

"To a club" Layla said scrolling down a website, on her phone, looking for an idea on what to wear.

"What!"

"Yea but don't worry they're not going by themselves I'll be there to make sure no one lays a hand on them" Sanji said emerging from the kitchen.

"And you're taking the gigolo" Ann-Marie said looking at Sanji.

"Yes but I also invited some other guys from my class and Layla's taking some of her friends, so will be fine" I reassure Ann-Marie. "Hey Sanji have you decided what you're going as?"

"I'm not much into dressing up but what about you; I know anything you wear my dearest Serena you'll look amazing"

"I really don't know everything just doesn't seem right, but I know it has to be –"

"Sexy that's the only way we're going to win the contest." Layla declared.

Layla is determined to win the costume contest for some odd reason. "Layla I've been thinking that we don't have to have matching costumes" she looked at me "you can win the contest without me"

She thought about it for a moment and stated "You might be right. Hey when do we have to meet your friends?" she pulled out her phone and checked the time.

"We'll leave once we get paid." We all look at Ann-Marie. She knew that we waiting so she strolled over to the register to grab our check.

"Where you going to shop for costumes?"

"Some store at the mall" I replied as she hand us our checks.

"Have fun" she yelled as we headed out the back.

* * *

We head to the shopping district that is located in the center of Grand Line City, it holds some of the larger attractions, the mall, a theme park and my parks. It is also known for a starting point for new upcoming gangs. The many parks and the gangs fight for territory and when they think they can handle the big city they leave.

We were going to meet Nami and Vivi at a store called 'Scarlett's Closet', finding the store was not easy in the large mall but after walking around in circles we found it. "What took you so long?" was the greeting we got from Nami.

"Sorry we never come here so we got loss. Anyway Nami and Vivi this is my sister Layla"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Vivi"

"I'm Nami now come on before all the good costumes are gone" She said before heading into the store.

The store was full of people, a blonde girl wearing a waitress's outfit greeted us, "Welcome to Scarlett's Closet. We have everything from a suit of armor to a bunny suit." Layla looked at me but before she could say anything I said no.

Nami and Layla seem to have an idea of what they wanted and headed off to the racks. Vivi and I were still clueless and we were left to wonder around the store, we head over to the props and accessories. There were everything you could think of hats, glass, swards/weapons, and so much more. "Here Vivi try this on" I pulled an oversized sun hat with big feathers coming down the side from a huge display.

She walked over to the mirror, "And what am I supposed to be?"

"I don't know" I said looking at a display of glasses, "maybe someone going to a derby, they wear a lot of big hats." I grab a pair of purple tented ones that were half-moon shaped glasses.

"No, I don't know" she said turning in the mirror.

"Well I'm sure I can find you a tiara somewhere in here." I said grabbing a headband, I might go as a hippie.

"Well if you do I think that you should as a swordsman" she turn towards me.

"No" I told her as we walked over to a mirror, she turned her head side to side. "I knew it would look good on you. Now we just need to find the right costume to go with it." I said grabbing Vivi's wrist and pulling her to the racks of clothes.

"Wait" she stopped, "its only fair that I get to pick out a hat for you."

"But I don't do hats."

"Too bad." She said looking at the many different options. She stops and grabs a pirate hat and pop it one my head. I looked in the mirror, "I guess it could work, I would have to do less curls or I could pin them back."

"Great" she said as we headed to the racks.

We searched the racks of costumes looking for the right outfit, we also decided that we are going as pirates because you can wear almost anything and add a pirate boots or hat and you're a pirate. While looking we found Nami and Layla, Nami was the only one who found anything, a belly dancer outfit. We walked up and down the many aisles looking for anything. Vivi found an outfit to go with her hat, a strapless top and a dark color skirt tied at the hip. Layla and I finally settled on something, Layla found a blush nurse's out with hat and I found a white button-down shirt with a dark red skirt with a matching corset. The dressing rooms were also crowded just like the rest of store. As we waited in line Nami asked, "So why didn't Perona come?"

"She said that she already had a costume and she didn't feel like coming."

"That's typical Perona" she said looking for an open room.

"There's some" Layla said pointing down the hall. We each grabbed a dressing, once change into our costumes we step out but not going to far from the dressing rooms. After all the general 'that looks good' and 'it's perfect' we got to the important thing what else we need with the outfits. Vivi was the first one to speak, "I know this sounds silly but I need something my arms" she rubs her arms.

"No, Serena's very funny about showing too much skin" Layla said adjusting her nurse's hat in the mirror.

I just rolled my eyes at my sister, "It would look good with a jacket or something." I said to Vivi. "But I'm truly shocked that you are covered up" I said turn my attention to Layla.

"Well I am going to school to be a nurse so it's only fitting." She explains still looking into the mirror. Then she jumps around, "I have a great idea of how I could sex this outfit up. "What" I said half-heartedly, I was thinking what boot would go with this.

"I have a pair of thigh high leopard print boots."

"Oh yes, I was just think about find a skirt with slit to show off my legs." Nami said before her and Vivi headed back to the racks.

I step in front of the vacant mirror seeing what would look good with a pirate outfit. "Now we have to do something with _this_. It's too simple." Layla said joining me in the mirror.

"I know it has a corset but I didn't put it on. I'm going to need your help with that but I think I need a different top."

"Don't worry I'll help you find a better one. Oh I have been meaning to ask are you ok? You've seem down lately." She said leaning on the wall. I have been thinking about some old events but I tried not to show it.

"Yea I'm fine" I reassured my sister. "Hey, do you think my cross would look good with this" changing the topic to a lighter subject.

"Ooohhh yes pirates love their gold" I smiled at my sister.

"But I don't have anything else to go with it, so do you mind if we hit a few more stores?"

"No, now go change so we can wander around the store some more." She order pushing me towards the dressing room.

I headed back to the dressing room, as I did I thought maybe I shouldn't worry so much. Being grounded did help and reminded me that since I'm in the city that I have to keep a low profile. Even thou Grand Line is a big city I know that _He_ is still here and I want to keep a low profile. I started to change out of the costume. But if I start to fret about very thing and I won't be able to enjoy life. And I know Kia would want to me to be happy. It has been a few years and I haven't been caught so maybe I don't have to worry. I pulled on my jeans and looked straight into the mirror and whisper "I'm safe". It's an odd habit but when I feel like my nerves are shot I just say that and it helps me come down. I smoothed down a few loose hairs before grabbing my t-shirt.

"OH wow you have strips!"

I grab my shirt to cover my chest then turning to find a little girl dressed in a winter cape standing in my dressing room.

'Shit' I said under my breath. "Um little girl are you lost?"

"No" she said.

"Are you with someone like your mom?" I asked squatting down to be eye level with her.

"Yes but she's not my mom" she said looking at her toy it was a toy solider.

"Well you should be with her; it's not safe for little girls to be alone."

"She doesn't care that I'm not with her. I'm fine looking around by myself."

"Well … Ok but it's rude to walk in on people when their changing."

"I'll leave if you tell me how you got your strips."

I looked at the smart mouth brat. I can't just shove her out that would cause unwanted attention. So I got an idea of how to deal with this and not tell her the true. "They're not strips they're scars. A very bad man gave them to me because I did something wrong."

She didn't say anything she looked at me with a questionable look and before she could ask something else I open the door and gently push her out. She was an odd little girl I thought as I got finish dressing. After I got everything back on the handers I left the dressing room to find Layla waiting for me. "Was there someone in there with you?"

"Some little girl she walked in on me" I told Layla putting the purple tented glass on again.

"At least it wasn't a purvey old man. Hey what are those?" she pointed at the glasses.

"I pick them up and I kinda like them" I said looking through the racks. We looked at all of the 'pirate' costumes but none of them seemed right. So we ventured out into the other theme racks and came across what seem to be the old world section, and found the right top. We proceeded to the checkout; there we meet up with Nami and Vivi again. Vivi found the perfect jacket, a long pink, to go with the pirate theme. After we left Scarlett's Closet we spent the rest of the day looking around the mall.

* * *

**Thanks for reading please let me know that you think of everything.**


	7. Chapter 7

Today was Halloween and we are in Brook's Class, class ended a while ago and we were waiting for the bell to ring. Most people were on their phones I would be two but I was looking over my quiz from biology, I had passes but just barely. I turn in my seat so I can cross my legs, I flip the page over to see the next one. "So how did you do on the quiz?" Trafalgar asked.

I placed it face down on my desk, "Ok I guess" I shrugged, "what did you get?"

"Just an A" he said eyeing my test, "Let me see yours to see if we missed the same ones" he reached for it.

"No" I moved the paper closer to me, but he reach and grab it, "Serena this is awful" Trafalgar said.

"Serena" someone said to the side of me I waved them off, "It is none of your damn business." I snatched the paper back.

"It is when I'm your tutor, it's a reflection on me."

"Trafalgar you didn't want to be my tutor I had to ask you and you're not even a good one." Trafalgar is a good tutor when he wants to be; I don't need his help everyday only when a test is coming up and I need someone to explain it to me. "Serena" again someone said, I waved them off "Yea in a minute."

"I mean look at this you missed the first one. " Flip through the papers "This is just average"

"What's wrong with average?"

"It isn't great." I rolled my eyes at him, he is one of those who wants greatness I hope he know that it isn't easy.

I was about to ask him why does he want greatness when someone slap my thigh with a lot of force, and I knew who it had to be, "Shit Perona" I yelled at her I could see a red hand print on my thigh.

"What I wouldn't have to hit you if you paid attention to me when I talk to you."

"Well what do you want?" I asked rubbing the spot it still stings.

"You never told me what you are going as?"

"Oh that I decided to go as a pirate what about you?"

"You'll have to wait and see tonight."

"Figures" I said looking at new red make, then the bell rang. "So what time are you coming by tonight?" I asked as we left the classroom.

"I have decide to just meet you there since you are picking up Luffy and some others" my pink pigtail friend said making her way to her locker.

"Ok" I said before heading to mine. I put my books away I wouldn't need them tonight.

"What do you two have plain tonight?" my midnight hair neighbor asked.

"We're going trick-or-treating tonight you want to come?"

"Really"

"No" I closed my locker door, "just going to a new club opening tonight".

He just looked at me and smiled. "You should stay home and study since your grades are awful."

Before I could say something Penguin came up alongside me, "Serena I hate to say it but I think you're in an abusive relationship with Perona"

"I agree" Shachi said joining your little group, "I saw that slap"

"You guys are crazy Perona loves me more than anything she would never hurt me." I said playfully placing my hands over my heart as I stepped in front of them and faced them.

"Do you need a ride home?" Trafalgar asked along with being my torture he also gives me a ride home sometimes.

"No I got the car today, so I'll see you tomorrow" I stun around my dark curls hitting some of them in the face and I head down the stairs.

* * *

Later that night, Layla and I are so excited to go out but before that we have usual battle of who gets the bathroom. I just started to curl my hair when Layla decides to blow her hair.

"Leave" Layla demanded.

"What, no" I reply curling a strand of hair.

"Leave I have to get ready"

"What do you thing I'm doing."

"All you have to do is your hair. I have to do hair and make-up" she whined.

"That's why I took an early shower so I would have plenty of time to get ready."

My sister rolled her eyes and pointed the blow dryer at me, "Leave or have frizz"

I looked at the hair dryer and it would take forever to de-frizz my hair. So I held my hands up and said "You win, I'm going" I unplugged my curling iron and headed to my room. I never understood why dad picked the only house with two bathrooms. We go through this argument every day; I learned to keep half of my make up in my room just in case I go get kicked out the bathroom. As I reheated my curling iron, I checked my email. I usually get a bunch of junk mail, but now I get updates form an art website. A while back a customer was asking about the art in the café, Ann-Marie told him that her goddaughter does it. I met him later that day he asked if I had anything online, I told him no but I use to sell some painting in the art. He wonder because he was an artist and he said that he uses a website to promote his work and he thought it would help people to see my painting. Painting has been a big part in getting over what happened. Most of my works are of the city and its people. Grand Line maybe full of mobsters, gangs and everything in between, but it also has great beauty within the walls of the city. I try to show people that unique beauty.

After I finished curling my hair, I changed into my pirate costume when the doorbell rang. "Door" I yelled from my door to dad. The doorbell rang again I heard Tiger Lily barking down stairs. I turned to my full length mirror; I'm glad that I didn't go with a tacky pirate costume. The shirt was white and hugged my shoulders, and you could see the top of my tattoo, and the skirt was a black to match the boots and it was flirty but not too short. I was putting on the shirt when my name was called, "Serena".

"What?" I yelled back.

"Don't what me, get down here." The voice yelled back.

Layla pecked her head out and asked "what's going on?"

"I think the guys are here." I said heading down the stairs. I was right Ace and Zoro were leaning on the couch and Luffy was playing with Tiger Lily. Luffy was the only one in costume, he wore a gold helmet, a black cape, under that was a shirt with sun flowers and his usual short and sandals. Ace and Zoro on the other hand, "Why aren't you in costume?" I asked joining them.

"We're not into costumes" Ace said and Zoro nodded. They may not be in costume but they might turn heads. Ace shirtless as usual and Zoro had a shirt but it was yellow and open.

"Well you two suck and you're early."

"Actually we're late, Shanks was flying so we wouldn't be later" Luffy explained picking up Tiger Lily.

"When do we have to meet Nami and the others?"

"Five minutes ago" Zoro said.

"What shit, I'm not ready" I ran up the stairs, I got to the top and yelled, "Layla we got to go now".

"What"

"We're late" I said heading to my room.

"Shit" she said running to her room.

While in my room I was rushing around trying to find my things. The corset was on my bed along with the hat. The jewelry was on my dresser, I just slide them in to the hat, and I open one of the drawers to get the most expensive piece of jewelry that I own, my cross. Mihawk gave Layla and I each a cross when we moved into this house. They were inspired by his own gold cross same size but instead of solid gold our have five precious jewels with white gold entwining around them; Aquamarine for Layla and London Blue topaz for me. After getting everything from my room I head over to Layla to grab the boots she was leaning me, I got to the door and she shoved them into my arms. We head down the stairs barefoot, Layla was telling the guy to hurry and go to the car. We stop at the front door "Mihawk, we're going" Layla yelled to dad and Shanks in the kitchen. Dad waved us good bye while Shanks spun around, "Girls don't you think your dad should-".

"No" we said shutting the door.

"Ace you're driving" I said throwing him the keys.

"Why?"

"Because we have to finish getting ready." I said climbing into the back seat with Zoro and Layla climbing in behind me.

"Hey do we have to pick up Perona?" Layla asked putting her earring on.

"No she told me earlier saying that she was going to meet us there." I loosen the corset and slip on and shifted sideways in the seat then scoping my dark curls over my shoulder so they didn't get caught, "Alright Layla lace me up."

She started pulling the strings tighter and after they were already tight she insisted on making it tighter, "You're going to have to suck it in"

"Layla its fine if you pull any more I won't be able to breathe." I pleaded with her.

"Nonsense the tighter the better." She said pulling them one last time. When she let go I try to take a sigh of relief but couldn't so I shifted back into the seat and started putting on the boots. I had to stretch my leg onto the arm rest Luffy help me to wage my foot into the knee high boot. "Hey" Layla said touching my arm, "I might need your help with my boots."

I eye her thigh high cheetah print boots, "Ok but I'm going to need Zoro's help."

"What?" he was surprise, he had been fine watching the two sister but being drag into helping was something he wasn't expecting.

"Oh Zoro, I forgot to tell you but when your around these two you are going to get roll into whatever scheme of theirs." Ace explain to him.

"I don't think that's true" I said pulling over boot on and lacing it up.

"Well that's more of Layla's style but you can do it too." Ace said.

"Talking is not getting my boots on, so shut up and get to work."

"Alright" I said moving to sit on the arm rest and placing my hat full of jewelry on the dash board. "Zoro you and I are going to have to push and Layla you're going to pull. Try holding it near the zipper and Zoro grab here, "I point to the bottom of the boot and I grab the rim of the shoe. "Ok when I say now, you" I pointed to my sister "are going to pull it on. Got it" I ask both of them.

They nodded, "Ok now" Zoro and I both push and Layla pulled and it worked but it took some time to get it fully on, we had to take a break before starting on the other shoe. I had made into the front with Ace and Luffy when I thought about something "Hey can we stop at the next market?"

"What you need?" Ace asked.

"Candy" I replied.

"Why"

"Just cause" I thought back Trafalgar and my talk earlier, "It is Halloween after all." It so odd but I was hoping that Trafalgar would have said that he wanted to come, it's not that I have a crush on him or anything like that. The only thing he has going for him is his look, I won't lie Trafalgar is hot, but his personality is something I don't know. I really don't know that much about him, and I guess that's why I kinda like him. What am I thinking I don't have feelings towards him, I grab my hat and started putting on my bangles. I dated a few guys, mostly Kia, but Trafalgar is the totally different than Kia. Kia was sweet, warm and fun to be around while Trafalgar is cold very cold. But if I do like Trafalgar I would have to get to know him and all the same he would get to know me, that's another thing I don't think that I'm ready to open up about what happened. I held my gem crossed looking at it closely this is the first time I've worn it, the dark blue gem reminds me of an ocean at midnight just like someone's hair color. Oh God it's hopeless, I put the cross around my neck.

"There's your market" Ace said pulling on to a side street.

"Luffy let me see your phone." If anybody has Trafalgar's number it would be Luffy.

"Sure" he just hand it over, I open the glove box and grab a ten from the stash we had in there, and hopped onto the curb. I scrolled though his contacts and found it under Traffy. I walked into the small market and headed to the candy, there was so many kinds and I didn't know what to get. So I got my phone out of my boot, no pockets, and shot a quick selfie with the candy lisle and sent a text saying 'Dividing up my loot what do you want' to Traffy. As I waited for a response I looked through Luffy contacts and this time actual seeing how he had. I walked the lisle and picked up a few packages but deciding against them. I heard the car's horn honk from outside meaning to hurry up and since Trafalgar didn't answer I'll have to get something that I like. I looked at the options nothing with chocolate, nothing gummy, hate this that are sour and I finally settled on a bag of fruit flavored lollipop and headed to the cashier and then Trafalgar decided to text me back, "I don't eat candy" I rolled my eyes at the response and texted back, "That's sucks… more for me then" I got my change and ran back to the car and hopped in.

Finally we made it to Chaos the outside of the club was crowded, I could only imagine what the inside was like, most of the people were waiting in line other hanging around the door hoping to get in. We found Marco and Izo first. "Oh my god" was all I could say about Izo's costume, all of us was surprised by it.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Layla asks "you're not a drag green."

"I'm not in drag. I'm a geisha"

Luffy lean towards Zoro and I and asked "what's a geisha?"

I got the giggles "They're like upscale hookers"

"Serena you need to be nice, they like to be referred as escorts" Ace said wrapping an arm around my waist, he knows better to touch my hair.

"Now before we let you little ones go" my sister said wrapping her arms around Luffy's neck. "You two need to fallow one rule".

"Don't do any think to embarrass us tonight" Ace finish her sentence.

"Alright" we said pulling away from the older siblings.

"Layla we're going I have my phone if you need me" I said walking towards the club. I noisiest that Zoro was going the wrong way I quickly grabbed his arm that startled him, "What are you doing?"

"Making sure that you don't get lost, I'm not to spend the night looking for you." Zoro didn't say anything but I could see a light blush on his cheeks.

We found Vivi and the others close to the door. Before I could say hello Perona pulls me away, "What are you doing" she demanded "hanging all over him like that."

"I was not"

"We agreed that Zoro was mine and you were going to go after him."

"Yes I reminder and I told you that I'm not looking for a boyfriend."

"Good now come one we're missing all the fun."

Chaos was beautiful, the club owner kept true to the church. The pews were gone but there were booths down the aisles the bars were located in the transepts of the church. The stain glass was breath taking, they didn't add any light just use the one original to the church and there were a few up lights in green, purple and red. The D.J. was set up in the top of where the choir would be, the acoustics were so good in older churches. The only thing that was missing was go-go dancing fallen angels and then it would be perfect. We spent a lot of time on the dance floor, we girls were glad we invited the boys along cause there were plenty of jerks around. All of us can take care of ourselves but it's so much easier to let three guys and Usopp handle things. After some time Perona and I moved to a booth. "Well that was fun" Perona said plopping down.

"Don't tell me you're done" I said taking off my hat. One thing that is a flaw with beautiful old churches, no air and they many body pack in here didn't help. I did learn one lesson and this is not to wear a corset as a pirate. It looks really nice but it's really tight and very hot.

"No…Hey do you think that we could get into the VIP lounge?" she wonders pointing to the balcony where the lounge is. I didn't reply I was too busy fanning myself with my hat. "Come on, it might have air conditioning and it probably has a bird's eye view of the place.

"So" I said moving to the back of my neck.

"So we can pick out some cute boys."

"I thought you liked Zoro, are you already over him?"

"No, but I haven't made him mine so I can still look around"

"Ok you can go look" I said leaning on the table.

"No you have to come with me and we might get to use what little power we have" Perona said hopping up.

I looked at my pink hair friend and said "Alright but you had me at air conditioning."

We made our way to the VIP lounge or at least the stairs that lead to the VIP lounge. There was a bouncer at the foot of the stairs, we walked up to him. "Names."

"Mistress Perona"

"Dracula Serena"

He looked at us for a minute probably to see if we were bluffing and we showed him your VIP bracelets before letting us in, so much for using our power. We made our way our way up the tight stairs, as we headed up a group of models made their way down. Perona and I step out of their way, "Looks like some models escaped for Amazon Lily" Perona whisper to me. Once they were out of ear shot she added, "That's such a clever costume come dress like amazons." Amazon Lily was a famous modeling agency ran by fellow mobster Boa Handcock and she is somewhat my ideal. I have always been a fan of her work and she so cool, she can be classic and a hard ass at the sometime.

"Speaking of costumes, Perona what are you supposed to be?" I tried figuring it out but I would just come up with a blank.

"Oh…I'm a Princess dud." I nodded I would never have guess that princesses would be into the gothic lolitia styled.

The lounge was like the rest of the club, had old hard wood floors, black furniture and ascents of red and purple. Before I enter I fluted by hair and comb some over my shoulder and fixed my bra a little; if I was going to meet Ms. Handcock I was going to look good. I walked in and wish that she was here but I looked and only saw a Crocodile. I was crushed, but we joined him on adjacent couch. He looked at us and took a drag of his cigar before asking "This isn't a place for children." Most of the other mobsters know who we are and we defiantly know who they are.

"Good thing we're not children" Perona stated.

"Yea Crocodile we'll be graduating this year" I chimed in.

"It Sir Crocodile, how did you two get in here?" blowing a puff of smoke our way.

"Hawk-Eye owns the building" I said waving the smoke away.

"And we were invited" Perona said showing him her pass.

"That's such a waste of invitations."

"Actually it's a smart move on the owner's part."

"How?"

"Because one day we'll be in charge and people feel less threaten by us now, so they try to get in good with us. And then they will think that we will have their back's" I explain to him.

"But the only people we look out for are our family and each other's." Perona said.

Crocodile sigh and took a puff of his cigar, "You two were taught well. How many of you heirs are there?" A waitress walked up and asked if we wanted something to drink, Crocodile order a scotch on the rocks, Perona coke and rum and me glass of white wine.

"Well there's actually three of us"

"Who else has a brat like you too?" the waitress brought us out drinks.

Perona took a sip of her drink before speaking, "Your bosom buddy, Doflamingo".

Crocodile chocked on his scotch and glared at her, "I never seen his heir who is it?"

"I don't know." Perona said trying not to hold back laughing at his reaction. "Serena you know a lot of people who is it?"

I took a long sip from my wine, "I don't know and don't care to know."

"Why?"

"I really don't care to meet little cray cray."

The club owner appeared from somewhere; "I'm so glad that you could make it" yep he is a suck up. As he praised Crocodile I took a few more sips of my drink and walked over to the glass wall, it overlooks the whole club. The place was pack I could spot some of my friends when my phone buzzed from my boot. It was a text from Layla, 'come find me'. I turned to get Perona when two ladies came from the back, one was dress as a maid and was smocking, and the other one was a flamenco dancer. The dancer look familiar, "Viola?" I ask approaching them.

She looks at me and a small smile appeared on her face. She turned to her friend, "Baby 5 why don't you go on a head".

"Ok the contest is starting and I better find the others" Baby 5 said leaving the lounge.

"Serena it's been too long" Viola said pulling me into a hug. For the two years that I ran away I live in an old apartment building, it was bad but cheap, and Viola live a couple floors above me and she would let me crash with her sometimes.

"Yea I know, I'm so happy to see you."

"How are you? I reminder the last time I saw you, you and Kia were having a big fight." She went mute and pulled me into another hug, "I'm so sorry I forgot, how as it been?"

"About a year I think" I said with a small smile.

"I'm so sorry that I never got to see you after what happen" Viola was one of the few that knew a part of what happened but not the full story.

I nodded "things were crazy back them. Are you still living in the building?"

"Oh no I moved out a while ago, you"

"No it got too hard, now I moved back in with my dad" I said when my phone buzzed again. "I'm sorry Viola I have to go and find my sister."

"It's ok" she pulled me in for another hug, "I'm so happy to see you."

"Me too" I headed over to Perona "come on Layla wants me to find her" I turned to Crocodile, "it was good talking to you Cro- Sir Crocodile."

Well Layla wanted us to come and help cheer her on and she thought that if she couldn't win she would drag us put there. She figures that if one of us won she would win to, she got Nami to go up with her. There were many types of costumes that no two were alike. I saw the maid that was with Viola with another girl, she had green hair and was dress like a Victoria Angel model with the huge wings; some of the amazons up there too. The winner was a shocker it was some pale pink hair lady dress as a slutty cop, many of them were very mad was she rubbed it in their faces.

* * *

Later that night I walked outside to get some air and looked at my phone with the reminder that today was Miguel's birthday, it's easier to honor my old friends on their birthdays. I walk around the church to find a quite spot; I found one near what used to be a small garden the church had. I lean against the large stone and iron fence, the nearby street light gave everything a golden tent. I took off my hat and place it on the stone ledge and closed my eyes, 'please where ever you are I really hope it's peaceful.' I grab my cross. "There you are," I open my eyes and saw Zoro walking down the side walk. "What are you doing out here."

"Just getting told some air"

"You should have told someone, your sister started freaking out" I could see Layla freaking out, I did tell her was stepping out but she was flirting with some guy so she probably didn't hear me. "She was worried that you ran off because you didn't answer your phone."

I just shock my head, "And you volunteer to find me."

"No I was just in arms reach. So you have a habit of running off?"

I look down at the concrete, "I used too, now not so much now".

"That's good" he said shyly.

"It is?" I asked moving closer to him. It's odd to hear someone outside of my family to say it's ok to stay in the city.

"Cause…" he trailed off closing the gap between us. Zoro and I have been speeding a lot of time together at school. And talking became into subtle flirting but I can't get involved, it's too much of a risk. I took a step back, "Come on let's go back inside". I grab his hand and surprise him by giving him a peck on the cheek, before leading him back inside.

* * *

Deep in the shadows someone was watching the two teens, "Is that her?"

"Yes, she has the same tattoo" one said to the other. He took out his phone and took a picture, "The boss will be so happy to know we found her."

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think and we will find out who the 'boss' is in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own One Piece and thanks for reading and please comment.**

* * *

I reached to steps leading into the school when Layla blew the horn, "What" I yelled at her.

"I just remember that Mihawk is busy tonight so it's just us." She yelled back for the car.

I wave in responds and headed to the door. I rushed through the halls hurrying to my class, the halls were empty except some other students walking to class. I didn't have time to go by my locker so I drop my bag by gym door and grabbed a sucker I had, I skipped breakfast, as I entered. The rest of the class was already in the bleachers waiting for Couch Foxy to call roll. "Miss Dracule you're late" he said looking up from his clipboard. "Sneakers are only allowed on the floor." I looked down at my strappy wedges. "I know" I said continuing to the bleachers. Before I climbed up I slipped them off, and joined Zoro. "Good morning" I whispered to him.

"Coming in a little late aren't we."

"At least I came Perona called me and said she was skipping" she wanted me to come over and watch some movies. But this year I'm going to try and get good grades.

"Yea so did Vivi, Usopp and Curly Brow but they left, they couldn't stay awake. Luffy and Nami decided to skip too."

"So what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you going to leave?"

"No the teachers know that I sleep during class," he whispered to me.

"Mmm…" I never nosiest that before, Foxy called Zoro's name and he left to join the rest of the class. So today was just going to be me and Zoro, fun. I doubt he would hang around with the girls. I looked around to see if anyone else was going to skip class, and I was the only one.

"Not going to participate"

"Yup I'll take my zero for the day." Well I don't have to worry about this class.

I stretched as best I could in a skirt, unwrapped my sucker and watched the rest of the class run laps. I would have to wait till Foxy was out before I could pull out my phone. As I watched them I figured that today was going to be boring, Zoro and I have one more class together. It seems so much longer during the laps and stretches but watching everybody it just flew by, and in no time the boys went to the weight room and the girls were in their little groups. I was playing a game on my phone I wasn't paying it much attention, mostly thinking why I came to school. I couldn't go home but I could always visit some old parks. Back when I first started high school I would show up for one or two classes but then leave and wonder around the city. I couldn't go back to the apartment because they worked odd hours and someone was always coming and going. There was a reason why I had to come today but what. I slide my phone back into the side of my skirt and rested my bare feet on the seat in front of me. I rubbed my legs, it was finally started to cool off. Why did I come to school, we aren't doing anything in Fine Arts, Math is a joke, and Biology we're. "Shit" I muttered before grabbing my schools and heading to the weight room. I stopped at the door I slipped my shoes on, I wasn't brave enough to do in there barefoot. I leaned against the door frame to zip up my shoe.

"Babe I was feeling a little off today, but you definitely turned me on."

I glanced at Eustass and walked way, I wasn't going to tell that I like that one. I looked around the room trying to find someone; there he was near the back the back. I walked up to his spotter, Bepo. "Hey Trafalgar" I said sweetly talking out my sucker.

"No" he stated after one rep.

"You don't even know what I'm going to ask" I whined.

Trafalgar was quite for a minute, Bepo whispered to me, "What's it about"

"Biology" he nodded and smiled.

"You can't dill with the cutting?"

"I can but I think he" I pointed at Trafalgar "would be better at it."

"What are you two whispering about?" Trafalgar said placing to bar on the rack with a load clank. He sat and turned to look at us.

I step forward and rest my knee on the bench, so I could lean forward "Will you be my partner for dissection?"

He didn't say anything he just smiled at me and move to the other weights. I nosiest that he didn't answer, "Is that a yes?"

"No" he said grabbing pair of dumb bells and move in front of the mirror.

"What do you mean no" I asked as Bepo and I joined him. "Well please just listen to why I think we should be partners."

"Hey Serena if you need a partner we could help" Penguin and Shachi.

I stuck my lollipop back in my mouth trying to think what to say. "That nice but I plan it so I could get a good grade with Trafalgar."

"Oh really you think that if you become my partner you'll get an A. Shame on you Serena, make me do all the work and you just slap your name on it." He would be the one to find joy in this.

The nerve of him to think that I wouldn't pull my own weight. I just glanced at him and turn to face the mirror. Since I slept in I had to rush to get ready that I didn't get a chance to make sure everything was ok. "Trafalgar I would never do that" I said tugging on my skirt. "I had it planed so that we could get an 'A'. You know play to each other's strengths." I saw that I had button my top to high and one a button looked like it was going to pop. I undid it and show just the right amount of cleavage. "I know that you seem to have a knack for cutting things and I'm good at documenting the progress." I fluff my curls and tightened my bow. "And I know that the old witch will probably hurt you if you turn in another hand written paper." I took one last look before turning to face Trafalgar.

He gave me another lazy smile of his, "Fine I'll be your partner."

"Thank you Trafalgar." I said before sitting on a box. There was no point on going back to the bleacher.

"Serena"

"Mmm"

"I've been wondering" Bepo started to ask but Trafalgar cut in, "Why do you always wear a bow. Isn't juvenile?" he asked about to tug it out.

I smacked that hand away. "Coming for someone who wears a fur hat. But if you must know it is my guilty pleaser, you are allowed one in life". I looked at Bepo, "what do you want to know."

"I'm sorry to bother you."

Penguin said to me, "Don't mind him."

"It's ok" I said sweetly to him.

"Um I was wondering why you are taking biology if your good at art?"

"Well I checked out the art class before the year started and well…" I rolled the lollipop around, "… it sucks".

Shachi joins in "No"

"Yes" I said jokingly "I could teach the class."

"Someone's arrogant" Trafalgar chimed in.

"Shut up I am not. I'm just confident in my work."

"So why biology?"

"Well at the time I thought that it was a good idea to lean about what I'm painting. Now I would probably change to a different class, but maybe not I like being in a class with you."

'_You loved me and I froze in time_

_Hungary for that flesh of mine_

_But I can't complete with the she-wolf…_' (She wolf, David Guetta)

I grabbed my phone, "Hello". Who the hell would be calling me now?

"Serena can I barrow a dress from you" Layla asked.

"Why are you calling me why didn't you just text me?"

"I did but you didn't answer them, so can I barrow something?"

"Yea but why? You have plenty of dresses."

"Cause I don't want to seem like I'm trying too hard and yours aren't very sexy."

"Thanks, are you going on a date."

"Yup with a guy I meet last night. Damn you have a lot of things in here"

The bell rang meaning lunch, "Hey I got to go and yes you can barrow something." I hung up with Layla and headed out the weight room.

* * *

"Does everybody have a partner?" Dr. Kureha ask. We nodded I response, "Good" she said grabbing a bottle of prune juice. We left the class room, I grab my phone just increase Layla texts again, and we head to the labs. "Grab a coat from the wall and pick out your specimen." Along the wall are white lab coats I grabbed one and joined Trafalgar. He picked out the largest frog. Beside the frog is a questionnaire. I flip through the papers when I saw Trafalgar was about to cut the frog. "No let me do it."

"You asked me to be your partner s you didn't have to touch it."

"I know but I like to draw first blood" I couldn't keep a straight face. Old habits die hard.

He cover his mouth a gloved hand, "Really?!"

"Yes" I said snacking the scalpel from him.

"If you're going to the cut you have to do it straight" he instructed covering my hand with his gloved one. We sliced the frog from the bottom of the neck to the lower abdomen.

"Happy" he said taking back the scalpel.

"Yes" I replied picking up my pencil.

During the project Trafalgar and I developed a system to answering the questionnaire. I would ask a question and he would answer for memory, he on the other hand was talking the poor frog apart. "How do you know all this?"

"I read"

"I'm glad you can read, but what do you read." I asked resting my elbows on the table.

"The usual medical, anatomy books or journals and a few books on botany."

"Really" I looked at him joyfully.

"Yea" he said lightly.

I smile at him and turned back to the questionnaire. When I was little my mom got in the habit of reading to me from books about flowers, well it was more like flipping through the pages and looking at the pictures. I never got in to the fairytales I blame my dad for that. When I got older I found that I enjoy learn about the different types of plants. I looked at the last question, "I've have a few botany books."

"I would never take you for the reading kind" he replied digging a pair of tweezers in to the frog.

"Funny I would never guess that you would be into medical stuff" I said glancing at him.

"What's the last question?"

I was about to ask it when my phone buzzed, must be Layla. I reached into my lab coat, I looked around where the old witch was. She had her back to me, I pulled out my phone but kept it low. It was a text but not from Layla. It was a picture of Zoro and me from last night, I slide my phone on to see the rest of the message. 'Such a cute couple I wonder if he know about those ugly scares of yours'. I had to reread the message the text a few times before I realized who sent it. I looked at my phone and at the picture and knew that the only person who knows about my scares; the text was from him.

I grab the lab table to steady myself, my legs started to shake and wanted to become weak. I closed my eyes, took a deep breaths trying to calm myself down. It didn't work, Trafalgar look at me and sensed something was wrong, "Hey are you ok?" he asked quietly and placing his hand on my arm. I jump at his touch I looked at him and around the room. I can't have a break down here, he ask me again, "Are you ok?"

Before I could answer I felt my stomach drop, "I'm going to be sick". I ran out the room as fast as I could. As I ran down the hall all the memories came flooding back of that night. A gun shot, blood, then darkness and pain so much pain. I couldn't hold back the tears, I stop the stairs, and I need to leave now. I realized my knuckles have turn white from gripping my phone, I took the phone in my other hand and I saw that I had other message. I didn't have to unlock it to read it. It was just on the screen, three little words. 'Welcome back Joker'. The phone fell from my hand onto the floor, and my legs finally gave way I fell onto the first step. Tears ran down my face I covered my mouth to muffle my sobs. I leaned over and brought my legs up so I could hide from the world. I need to me strong. I could feel my body starting to tremble. "Being strong will get you killed here, just like the others." Those words crept in to my head, I only sobbed harder. I have kept out of his reach for over a year but now he knows who I am and how to find me. What am I doing to do? I barely made it out of there once I can't go back there again. I'm dead and I can't even fight to stay alive. I cried harder, I just let my mid go blank as the reality set in.

"Serena" I heard someone call out my name but whoever they are were far away. "Serena" the voice said, "you … calm…". I could only hear part of what it was saying. I felt its hands on my arms. "Serena look at me" the voice said sounding closer this time. I kept my head down, I didn't want to face who the voice belonged to. Then the person grabbed my head and made me look at them. I open my eyes, everything was blurry I blinked the tears away and saw a pair of grey eyes looking back at me. "You need to shut up and come with me" Trafalgar said calmly to me. I didn't have time to answer when he grab my hand and pulled me up. He pulled me down the hall towards the bathrooms. "Might be better in there" then pulled me into the girls bathroom. He led me to the sinks, dropped my hand and locked the door. "There now we don't have to worry about anyone interrupting us." I looked at him wondering why he was being nice. "You okay?" he asked leaning against the counter. I didn't know if I would be I shook my head, "yea" it was a lie but I hope that it would be true.

I looked at my reflection I looked terrible my eyes were puffy and around the gold it was trimmed in red, I also have make up running down my face. "Can you hand me a…" was all I could get out I didn't trust my voice I pointed to what I need.

Trafalgar picked up on what I was asking, "Yea". He grab a few paper towels and wet them before handing them to me, "Here". I thanked him before wiping away an evidence of my breakdown. The cold water did help me to calm down.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No"

He nod, "well do you want to head down to the cafeteria and get something?" I looked at him with a questionable look. "Don't worry about class I turned in our work and told the old witch that you were sick. So we don't have don't back to class."

I looked at myself in the mirror, my face was clearing up, "Yea I guess so, and well I don't want to explain why you locked us in the girl's bathroom."

"Funny" he said grabbing my wrist and yanking me out into the halls. I try to pull away and free myself, but his grip was strong. I let him pull me round earlier because I was a mess but now I was fine to walk without his help. He got the hint and let go we walk to the cafeteria in silence.

"Do you want a drink or something" he said as we entered the cafeteria, "Oh here's your phone" he handed me my phone.

"Yea a sprite" I forget my about my phone. He head to the vending machine I walk over to a table. As I sat down I unlocked my phone and pulled up the messages I got earlier and I felt sick all over again. I didn't want anyone to see them so I deleted them and I felt a little weight lift off my shoulders. I thought out of sight out of mind.

"Here" Trafalgar said bring me back to reality. I took the soda and looked at his tattoo on the back of his hand, I haven't had a chance to see it up close and really see it.

"Thanks"

"So are you going to be ok, I don't need to hide all the sharp objects?"

"No" I rolled my eyes.

"Just asking"

We fell into silenced again. "Hey how many tattoos do you have?" I wanted to change the vibe into something less stressful.

He looked a little surprised when I asked him, "Um…eight"

"What no" I would never have guessed that. I looked and counted five on his arms, were could the other three tattoo be hiding. I looked him up and down, I thought better that asking where they were.

"Well what about you, Miss Serena-ya, do you have any other tattoos other than this one," he lightly ran his finger over the on my arm, my jolly roger.

I felt my cheeks heat up, "Yes I do". I show him the simple 'H &amp; L' on my right wrist "but I don't like to show them off like you do."

He ran his thumb over it and asked, "What does it stand for."

"Um…" I get questioned about the Jolly Roger but never about 'H &amp; L'. I looked at him and felt a bit embarrass telling him about it, "It stands for Hope and Love".

"Why not just write it out?"

"Because hope and love don't belong in the mafia. If I did write it out no one would take me seriously."

"Why?"

"Because some people see them as weakness and people who show their weakness don't last long."

"That must be hard on you"

I could not look at him, "Yea". I could feel a tear running down my face. "But what hurts the most is when you realize that you can't do anything about it." I had to keep my eyes on the sprite can. The bell rang, I stood and rushed out the cafeteria. I couldn't believe that I was opening up to someone and the Trafalgar of all people. I need to leave get some fresh air, I climbed the stairs among the crowd of students. I pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to someone I could trust, 'I'm at school plz come get me.'

I got to my locker and grab my book I looked at my phone to see if he texted back, but he hasn't. I closed my locker and Trafalgar popped up out of nowhere. "What class do you have next?"

"Why do you want to know" I try to act normal. I walked a few paces ahead.

He grab my arm, "I want to know because I've been where you are, and I know that it's not safe to be alone when you're despite." I looked at him and I saw something in those gray eyes: pain hurt and the will to fight back.

I caved in, "Algebra"

"With who?"

"Buggy" he let go of my arm and grab my hand and led me to the class room. There was many students still filling into the class room when we reached Buggy's room. Trafalgar held open the door to let me in first and enter behind me. I sat down at my usual desk, Trafalgar sat down in Nami's desk. I didn't think that he would stay for the class. I was about to ask what the hell was he doing but Buggy beat me to it.

"Law, what are you doing here?!"

Trafalgar looked at him and smiled, "well I figured that since I missed your class earlier I would sit in this one."

Buggy crossed his arms and looked at us, "And here I thought that you just wanted to be with your girlfriend". Both of us turned red, but before one of us to say anything he walked back to the front of the class, "Class has stated so shut up"

Once Buggy start the lesion, "Why are you here?" I leaned across the aisle to ask my new shadow.

"I told you earlier I'm not leaving you alone."

"But you're missing your class."

"Robin-won't care and if I tell her it was to help someone she'll be happy."

"I don't"

"Hey love birds shut up." The whole class turned to look at us. I rested my head on my arms. Oh I could just die right now. Then my phone buzzed I slide it out of my skirt and into my lap. It was a text from Ace, 'I'll be there after I'm done w/ this I'll txt you'. I kept my phone in my lap until a 'D.E.A.T.H.' hand found it way there. It surprised me, I had to muffle a yelp. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

He didn't say anything just looked as though my phone. I couldn't snack it back without causing a scene, thank God I deleted those text. He kept my phone for the whole class. "You know it is rude to look though a person phone with their permission" I fussed at him and then grab my phone back. I hurry through the halls to my locker, I put my books away and grabbed only what I need. I wish Ace would hurry up and come get me, I need to get away and thing about what to do next.

I hurry to fine arts hopping not to run into Trafalgar, the fact that he saw me like that I hate it. I slowed down almost to a stop when I remember that I have the next class with him. I made my way to the class as the bell rang. I didn't hear a word Mr. Brook said, I had zone out think about everything. I lightly tapped my pencil on the desk when my phone buzzed. I glanced down at my phone and saw a text, 'I'm out front.' I raised my hand, "Yes Miss Serena"

"Can I be excused?"

"Yes" he replied. I grab my bag and head down the stairs and out the front door.

"So where do you want to go?" Ace called out from the curb.

"Anywhere outside the city." I said approaching him.

"Why not somewhere in the city?" he asked as I climb on the back of his motorcycle.

"Because I need air."

"Ok" he said staring the bike and pulled in to the traffic.

* * *

I should have known that if left up to Ace on where we should go it would involve food, but it was outside Grand Line City so I was happy. We pulled into a small restaurant on the side of the road. Ace went inside to get something to eat I climbed on top of picnic table. I rested my hands behind me and placed my feet on the seat. I closed my eyes to soak up as much sun I could. I shook my head to get my hair off my shoulders. "One of the old ladies inside told me tell my girlfriend that we make a cute couple."

I open my eyes and said "I'm not that lucky to be your girlfriend"

"True" he said open one of the burgers he ordered, "So what's wrong?" he asked joining me on the picnic table.

"Nothing" I sat up and crossed my legs.

"Oh there's something you don't know the word please so talk."

I looked at the passing traffic, "I got scared".

"Of what?"

"I can't tell you" I wish I could tell Ace or anyone but I would be digging my own grave.

"Does it have to do with why you hate this City?"

I nodded, after what happed I felt so helpless. There was nothing I could do and there was nothing left in the city that I care about, so I went up north. I felt must better knowing that I was safe and free from the problem of Grand Line City. "I just hate being a part of mafia."

"I agree with you on that." Ace know how it feels to be born into the mafia. Ace's father Gold Roger, was the greatest gangster the city has ever seen. Thou he wasn't part of the mob many of the families respected him. Being born into something like the mob so much is expected from you even at a young age. They think that you should but just like your dad or worst. And to thinking about how I acted today I will never make it in the underworld.

"Hey do you think it would be ok if I sleep over tonight?"

"I don't see why not" Ace said finishing his fourth burger.

After he finished eating all his food with some help from me with the fries, he jumped down from our perch. He turned and offered me his hand and I hoped down. When I did there was a whistle, a wolf whistle, Ace looked around to see who whistle at him. I was able to crack a smile at Ace's face, he was eager to see if it was a guy. He looked at me, "What?"

"Nothing" I said go to his bike and digging out my phone from my backpack. Layla program my phone to whistle when I got a text. I was a little hesitant to look at it, I unlocked it to see a text from Trafalgar. "What the hell!" I was shocked that the bastard stole my phone to put his number in it.

"What is it" Ace asked wrapping his arms around my waist and looking at my phone, "Who's Trafalgar?"

"A boy from my class" I answered I got over the shock to see what he wanted. The text said 'you're my partner for this fine art project.'

"Anything good"

"No" I said putting my phone back into the bag. "We need to stop by my house."

"OK" he said mounting his bike, I slung my bag on my shoulder and climb onto his bike.

We pulled into the quite street where empty brown stones lined the street. "Why don't people buy the other houses, I mean it's such a quiet street." He asked parking the bike.

"I just people don't want to live on the same street as two mob bosses" I said walking up the stairs, "And besides if other people lived here Layla and I can't have our screaming matches in the street."

"Please tell me you two don't do that"

"Only when Mihawk kicks us out."

"Ok" he said smirking, "But who's the" then it hits Ace, "you know I always forget about Perona's uncle."

"Don't feel bad I forget about him and I'm friends with his niece." I said as I opened the door.

I heard Tiger Lily jump down from a bed up stairs and hurry down the stairs. "Have you asked your dad if it's ok" he asked flopping down on the couch.

"No, he's busy tonight so he won't care" I said slipping out of my wedges and throwing Tiger Lily's leach at Ace, "what do you think about sleeping over at Ace's tonight, um baby." I picked her up and she barks in response. "Alright go to Ace" I let her jump on Ace's lap. He looked at me, "Take her out while I get changed. Ace lead her to the backyard while I made my way up the stairs.

I changed out of my school uniform and threw it on my bed and rummage through my closet to pull out a pair of pink sophie shorts and a lime green long sleeve t-shirt. I untied my white bow, I felt my hair fall down my back. I ran my fingers through my hair trying to calm myself down some more. I saw my cross dresser from last night, I picked it and put it on. I grab my keys, phone, and a pair of flip flops before heading down stairs.

"You ready?" he asked for the back door. I nodded he called in Tiger Lily in and hocked her leach on. "You going to drive?"

"Yea Shanks's apartment right?"

"Yep"

* * *

"So have you been here before?" Ace asked unlocking the street entrance.

"Yea with Luffy and some friends" I picked up Tiger Lily and started up the stairs.

After a couple of flight of stairs we reached the door of the apartment. He unlocked the door and shouted "Hello, I'm home and I brought a friend."

"Hey Ace" Luffy said coming down the hall, "Serena whatcha doing here?" he asked pulling me into a hug.

"I came to spend the night with you" I bent down to release my blonde and white dog from her leach. "You missed school today."

"I know Nami and I hung out at her house today. Did you today?"

"Only for a few classes"

The rest of the night we sat around watching TV until Shanks came home with dinner, chines food. "What the hell are you doing here Serena?"

"Well I thought since you sleep on our couch it would only be fair that I get to sleep on yours." I explained with a smile.

"Does you dad know"

"No"

"Whatever come get it" he said dropping the food on the table. It seems that Shanks had brought enough for twelve people but then I remember who lives with him. I was able to snag a few noodles and an eggroll.

Shanks and I rummage through the fridge trying to find something to give to Tiger Lily, but I couldn't help but wonder, "Would it have been like this if I had come to live with you?"

Shanks look at me trying to figure out what I asked him but he remember, "Maybe but since you are a girl it would have been different, it would have saved me a pile of money on food. You should have come" he said pulling out some week old leftovers.

"It would have helped me, instead of wasting all that time looking for you. When you could have been here living with us." Ace said from the table, I couldn't help but smile.

After we ate Luffy, Ace and I along with Tiger Lily found our way to Ace's. His bedroom was small like mine but his bed was large, with cloths all along the floor. "Wait you had a chance to live Shanks" Luffy said.

"Yea but I left the city instead."

"I didn't know that"

Don't feel bad, I still don't know why you left in the first place."

"And you won't"

"But why did you leave?"

"Cuz I got scared"

"Well don't be cuz one day I'm going to rule this city"

"Good luck with that" Ace said falling back on his pillows. "Now go to bed" he told Luffy by kicking him off his bed.

"What about Serena?"

"We shared a bed before and haven't done anything. Now go."

As Luffy left the room I climb under the covers. "What are you going to do about school tomorrow? You don't have a uniform."

"I might just skip" there is no way I can face Trafalgar.

"Alright but if your grades drop you know why." He said with a yawn and turned out the lights.

I tried to go to sleep but today's events keep creeping back into my head. I kept thinking about everything I knew from here on out in this city was going to be hard but if I stay calm and try ti handle everything it might be ok. I also couldn't stop thinks about Trafalgar's action he didn't have to help me but he did had to do something for him as a thank you. I crawled to the end of the bed and grab my phone and walk out into the hall. I dialed his number I didn't expecting him to answer, it was the middle of the night, "Hello"

"Trafalgar is Serena, I just wanted to say thank you for today"

"Well I doubt I go to school tomorrow so go to my locker there is another lollipop in there, they're not the cheap one but the good one that cast a dollar."

"That's oddly nice of you but ok"

"Alright night and bye"

"Bye" he hang up and I walked back into Ace's bedroom.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry for the long wait I've been so busy and couldn't find time for editing the past chapters. But they are now reedited and up, they haven't changed much I just didn't like the flow with some of them. I do want to thank everybody that have read this far and now on to a new chapter.**

* * *

It was finally the weekend to a crazy week, I heard from Doflomingo and that really scared me but there really nothing I can do. As long as I can keep out of reach I should be fine but it hasn't help me clam down; I'm still a little jumpy thinking he's going to come. Since he hasn't acted yet I might be ok, I'm just going to have to keep guard and stay low. No one's has notice that anything was up it's been normal, everything's going on like nothing has happened. Well they don't know what is going on, but that's so I'm safe and so are they. If I told a sole what happened they would want me to go to the police. Which would be the dumbest thing to do, I'm an heir to one of the seven mafia families I can't go running to the cop. I would have to deal with it on my own but is hard because I have no power. I'm only a high school student I can't take on a mob family, one of the largest ones, by myself. To make matters worse the mob always fight dirty and since my gang members are dead he'll go after my family and friends. So the safest and smartest thing to do is shut up and stay hidden.

I stood at my vanity running a brush threw my dark brown hair I didn't have enough time to curl or even put a bow in it. I had slept in and was running late; Trafalgar told me that we would work on the project today at the public library and I had to be there at ten and it was a quarter after nine. Since I had to work on school work Ann-Marie let me take the day off, so I didn't have to set my alarm and now I'm late. I walked over to my full length mirror to make sure I was descent. My outfit was an off white long sleeve shirt with a large black skull with an old pair of cut off jean shorts. I fluff my hair one more time before rubbing my sleepy dog "Alright you be good today" she just rolled over on my unmade bed. I step onto my window seat to stray my hanging plant with some water before stepping down and looking for my computer, I usually keep it on my bench along with so much other things. I found it along with my phone I grab them both and stuffed them into my canvas bag. Then I headed back to my closet to dig out a matching pair of shoes, a mint green pair of converse. And finally heading out of my room and down the stairs.

"Alright I'm going" I said rushing down the stairs and advancing to the front door.

"And why aren't you at work?" My dad called out from the kitchen table.

"I have to go the library to work on something from school." I explained slipping on my shoes.

"Alright" he waved me good bye and I grab the keys from the table and head out the door and to the car.

The public library was a good thirty minutes away and traffic was busy on a Saturday morning, but I made it there with sections to spear. The library is one of the older buildings in the city surrounded my newer modern building. It had a grand stone staircase leading up to the main entrance. What was truly beautiful was the inside, it is three stories filled with old book and dripping in rich dark wood features. It still had the original floors, so when you walked around the floor would creak, stairs and rails crafted perfectly. Everywhere you look were books so I had to go to the computers to start searching on where to search for information. Our project was that we had to write a paper and do a power point on and artist, and I chose Edger Degas. Trafalgar may be smart in science and all that but outside of that he's helpless. So I decided that I would get the information and let Trafalgar work on the power point when he gets here. Back at my old art school we did papers on the different artist all the time and that's why I chose this painter already had a paper on him but I had to find it. While on the hunt for information I would divided the information into two groups, one for the paper and one for the power point. Before I started up the stairs I pulled out my phone to send Trafalgar a text telling him I'm here, this place is quite large so looking for him would be wasting time. I grab a few books and headed over to a nearby table to start researching I kept looking at my phone to see if he texted back but I haven't got anything.

After looking through a stack of books and getting some information I looked at my phone, nothing. I thought he might be here oddly enough I saw a lot of cars in the parking lot but I haven't seen a soul. I know this place is huge bit not seeing anyone and being here for an hour or two, it's a little creepy. So I sent his another text asking if he was here before going back in the hunt. Finishing looking for another stack of books I started to hear my stomach growling it as past twelve and I was starving, I shouldn't have skipped breakfast. I lean back in my chair stretching my arms. I was burned out in researching. I collected plenty of information to refresh my paper and to do a power point. But still haven't heard from Trafalgar. I scoop my hair over my shoulder, there is no one around so it didn't matter if a scar was showing and rested my elbows on the table staring at my phone; debating whether or not to call him. It wouldn't hurt but I'm a library, I'll talk quietly. I scowled down my contact list of contacts searching for Trafalgar. I found it and hit the call bottom as I made my way down the stairs. It rang and rang, then it went to voice mail. I looked down at my phone, I couldn't believe he wasn't answering, glancing at the clock I was that it was close to two, and then it hit me; he stood me up. He was the one who wanted to be partners. He suggested that I only wanted to partner up with him, for Anatomy class, so I wouldn't have to do anything; he turns around and pulls that shit with me. He is dead.

I tried calling his phone again and still no answer, I sat the books down onto the return cart thinking who I could call and ask where he was. The only people who would know that would be his friends Bepo, Shicki, and Penguin. But I don't have their numbers, wait maybe I do. I thought back to when I got Trafalgar's number I got another one too. Pulling my phone from my pocket and pulled up my contacts and sure enough I found Bepo's number. I was about to hit the call button when a cold hand touched my shoulder, I jump and let out a small scream. Turning around I saw that it was the Librarian. "Calls are to be made outside" she said in firm ghostly voice before walking away. So I made my way outside making sure not to run into another creepy librarian, I sat my bag next to the rail and called Bepo. He didn't pick up right away and I was starting to think that I would have to do the whole thing by myself, but he answer "Hello?"

"Bepo!"

"Yes… who is this?"

"It's Serena, I was wandering if you knew where Trafalgar is?"

"Oh he is sleeping in his room." My mouth fell open I could not believe this. He stood me up to sleep in and to think I was rushing to get here on time because I slept in. I had to stay clam if I hurt him we won't any credit. "Ok well where are you?"

"At our apartment"

"Bepo" I said sounding sweet, "do you think that you could give directions to get to your house. Trafalgar and I were supposed to work together on the Fine Arts project."

"Yea sure the address it…" I took a piece of paper out and wrote down the address.

I was about to hang up when my stomach growled, "Bepo have you eaten yet?"

"No Shicki, Penguin and I was about to order something."

"I could bring some over from where I work when I come over." I ask him and the over two wanted, I could recite the whole menu from A.M. Café by heart. "Oh Serena I almost forgot Trafalgar doesn't eat bread so anything without it is good from him."

"No problem" who doesn't eat bread, "I'll be over in a bit bye." I hung up and grab my bag and started walking down the stairs. When I spotted Miss Robin, my history teacher's T.A., "Hello Miss Robin"

She look at me, "Serena please just call me Robin" I nodded, "I see that you're spending your Saturday right."

"Oh…yea Trafalgar was supposed to meet me here so we could work on a project."

"And is Trafalgar here?" she ask with a small smile but knowing Robin she probably already knew the answer. She was very good about knowing things about her students.

"No he stood me up and now I'm going to see him." I smiled back at her.

"Well I know how hard it is to get men up here, I had to promise this one," she said pointing behind here I looked and a saw the tall blue hair man slowly walking up the steps. It seen I wasn't the only one in the city was still dressing like it's summer, he had a Hawaiian print shirt and a pair of cut off short they seem to be the same length or shorter than mine. "But anyway tell Trafalgar hello for me"

"I will it was nice seeing you Robin."

"You too Serena" she said before heading inside and me to my car.

* * *

I'm usually happy when the A.M. Café is booming but not when I have to pick up food. I parked along the side walk and head in. As I walk through the door and was greeted with load Latin music blaring from the speakers. I wonder what is going on, Ann-Marie never plays the music this load and it's usually some oldies. I waved through the crowed to the front counter. I plopped down in one of the stools and at the same time Layla popped up and ask, "Why are you here?"

I rested my arms on the counter and lean in to explain why I has here, "My study buddy ditched me and now I'm going over to his house whenever my food is ready."

She nodded and smirked at me, "that's sucks and your food isn't ready yet."

"Fine" I spun around on the stools to look out at the crowd and I couldn't find my godmother, "Hey where's Ann-Marie?" I ask but no one relied.

As I waited I started moving my foot to the rhythm of the fast phase song, "So where is the boss lady?" I asked again it's not like her to be gone when we are open.

"I don't know she called and said she wasn't coming in today and you know when the master is out the cats will play." She grab a to-go I reach out to get it thinking it was from me but handed to another customer I pull my arm back.

After a couple more minutes I started humming to a song, then I heard "Serena my dearest, did you come to see me on your day off".

I turn to see a love struck Sanji standing in front of me behind the counter, "No I came to get some food I order before heading over to Trafalgar's."

The blonde chef's face fell a bit, "Why would you go see _him."_

"To work on our project." I tap my phone to see what time it was.

"Oh" I looked up at him as he lit up a bit, "the one from Brook's class?"

I nodded in response, "Who's your partner?"

"Perona" I busted out laughing I had to clover my mouth with my hands, oh poor Sanji. Working with Perona is very hard, if she doesn't fine one part of the subject cute or interesting she wants nothing to do with it.

"Well good luck," then I thought if I butter him up he might get my food, "Hey Sanji do you know if my order is ready?" I asked in my sweetest voice.

"Let me check, Serena my dearest." He step into the kitchen and popped his head out, "No my dearest"

Another ten minutes came around I found myself behind the counter working the register. All I did was hop over the counter to get something to drink and I got roped into working. I can't reminder the last time that we were this busy, orders were just keep coming out but they finally started on mine. To past the time I started singing to the music, I handed a customer his change. As he left a familiar looking pair steps up; he was a tall older gentleman with white hair and she was around the same age Layla was with short black hair. I rang them up Layla joined me "Here" she then handed me a wad of cash, "I meant to give that to you earlier". I stuffed the money into my bar, it was the only place it would fit.

"That better not be drug money" the young girl asked us.

"If it was it has nothing to do with you." I snap back at her.

"Yes it does exchanging drug money in public in front of us is really stupid."

I look to Layla and we both laugh at her, "It's not drug money it money from selling one of her paintings, she only accepts cash."

"And none of my pieces are cheap" I explained to her pointing to the nearest one, "And if we did it wouldn't matter you're a no one"

"Actually we are somebodies I'm a detective and she just out of the police academy" He said and I reminder him now, Mr. Smoker, because his breath smelled of cigars.

The young police officers looked at me a bit surprise, "You painted that one"

"She painted all of them" Layla said leaning against the back counter, "Still you're nobody in your books."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well if you're a good detective you would know who we are." I smiled at him. He couldn't place us.

"I'll give you a hint we are a part of an important family" Layla stated.

Mr. Smoker grunted and left, I wasn't sure if he knew or not. The young rookie look at us very intensive I guess trying to recognize us but soon she left too.

"The cop are helpless" Layla said watching them leave.

"Really?"

"Yes" she lean against the front counter to look out at the restraint. "They didn't know who we were."

"Well" I turned and rested my back against the front counter, "maybe that's a good thing."

"How"

"Because if the police don't know how which family we belong to it makes it easier for us to work in to underground." Layla looked confused, she was part of a large gang so she will probably won't have to step foot in the underworld. Thou I never been too deep into it myself, I do know that if you want a reputation down there you need to be ruthless. And the more ruthless the better, but it's also a balancing act you need to be a threat to the people down there but not in the eyes of the police. "Just trust me on this." She nodded her head.

Soon after Sanji emerged from the kitchen with two bags filled with to-go plates, "For you Serena my dear" he said sweetly.

I took them and made my way to the front door. "Aren't you doing to pay for those?" Layla called out.

"Just take it out of my paycheck" I yelled back heading out the door.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Once Piece just my OC. Hope you like it.

* * *

Finding Trafalgar house was a little hard with the directions Bepo gave me, but I did find it. It was a two story apartment complex. I parked and grab my bag with my computer and the to-go boxes and marched up the stairs and to the front door. I kicked the door, since my hands were full, no answer so I kicked it a bit harder and the door open. Penguin was at the door and I marched right in without saying a word. The apartment was small, it had a little kitchen that looked out onto an eating area and the living room. Where Bepo and Shachi were watching TV, I sat the food down on the table and my bag near a chair. I didn't see Trafalgar anywhere, "Where is he."

They looked around at each other before saying a word. "He's still sleeping."

What, I couldn't believe he is still sleeping and it's already the afternoon, but what made me mad the most was that he was still sleeping and I wasn't. I headed down the little hallway where the others rooms were. I figure Trafalgar's room was one with the closed door, I was about to open it when Penguin step in front of me, "Serena please don't Law's usually very grumpy when somebody wakes him up".

"So" I said pushing him out of the way "I can handle grumpy" and I open the door. Sure enough I could see a lump on the bed covered up with different throws. I lifted one corner of the tons of the blankets and grabbed an ankle and search for the other one. He might be angry with me but we have a project to finish and if I couldn't sleep in he shouldn't be able to either. I found the other ankle and gave a little tug, I could see some movement so I took a step back and pulled again. Trafalgar was lighter than what I was used to. After the second tug an arm wrapped around a pillow, he's going to need that. I took some steps back and dragged Trafalgar with me until he fell out of the bed with a load thud. He groaned, looked around and turn to look at me I wasn't paying much attention to him. I was staring at the massive tattoo on his back and the one on his shoulder. The tattoo youth tried to pull free his ankles that brought me back, I was not letting go of him yet. I dragged him out of his room with him fussing and trying to grab hold of something. I drag him about to the kitchen when I let him go and in no time he is on his feet, "Serena what the hell do you think you're doing here. That could have hurt someone."

"Please…I use to do it all the time to Miguel and Kia and they were fine" I shut my mouth I couldn't believe what I was saying. I never said their name in front of anybody.

"More importantly what are you doing here?" he demanded.

"We have a project due reminder" I took a step closer and locked eyes with him, "Now I think you should get dress and come help me with this. Because you do _not_ want me to come back there again." He narrowed his eyes at me I just turn quickly so my long dark waves could hit him, and headed back into the kitchen. I heard the door slam shut and smiled to myself as I sat down at the table. I started pulling out the food "Well come on and get something." I told the three who were quiet the whole time.

A few minutes later Trafalgar came and joined us "Here" I slide him a to-go box towards him as he sat down. I rolled my eyes not at him but for the fact that guys can get ready within 5 minutes, he was in jeans and a hoodie. He looked at me "What" I shook my head I didn't want to get into an argument about me being superficial. I just want to finish this project so I can go and paint in my studio, I need to finish some of my painting they been sitting around for a while.

"So what artist are we doing?" he asked, I knew he could care less.

"Edgar Degas but don't worry all you have to do is the power point, it's the easiest of the two and I already have the information you need to type up." I explain before taking a bit out of my chicken salad croissant.

"When did you do all that?" he asked eating his salad.

"This morning when you were supposed to meet me at the library" I glared at him he just ignored me and ate his salad.

"So what about the essay?"

"I already have that covered too. I have an old essay about him form when I went to art school."

"Was that the school you got kicked out of? What did you do paint a bad picture?"

"Yes that was the school I was expelled from and no I was accused of stealing from my roommate. So I had to move back into the city."

"Where was the school at?" Penguin asked from the couch.

"Somewhere in the North Blue."

Shachi turn around and leaned on the back of the couch, "Wait you lived up in the North Blue?" he pointed at me and which I raised an eyebrow at him. "Yea for about a semester, but I would love to go back, maybe after graduation but I couldn't live up there."

"Why?" Shachi asked.

"The cold I couldn't stand it" I finish my sandwich, "We need to start working so we can get done." I pulled out my laptop and handed Trafalgar the outline for the power point. I search around on my computer for the old essay and found it will deleting some other old things. I open it up and read through it before changing it. Some of the things that I had to take out was the parts about his technique and the styles of the paintings that was about a page and a half out of a three page paper. Then I wrote a small summarize it all, before adding some information about his life and other things.

After a while I took a break from the paper to check my email and some other thing online. I pulled up my email and found mostly junk mail and deleting them I found an email from Bartolomeo. What the why would he email me does he even have a computer? I haven't seen him in years, I think I the last time I talked to him was right before I skipped town. I open the email it read: _Hey heard you were back in town, _I would love to know who is going around the city announcing that I'm in the city, _you need to come and see me but knowing you that's not going to happen,_ true. _Anyway I was digging through some old tapes and found this treasure, check it out it might reminded you of the good old days. Love Bartolomeo. _I scowled down and saw a video attachment and click it. Knowing Bartolomeo there is no telling what this could be. The video popped up and I click play right away I could hear the massive roar of yells and cheers, I jump because my speakers were on I paused it. Trafalgar looked at me with a raised eyebrow "Sorry" I said before muting my computer before starting the tape. The picture was dark and somewhat unfocused but suddenly it turned to face what looked like a pit, the lights were shinning down on the two people in the pit, Oh God it Little Garden. It zoomed in on the two fighters and I saw that once of them had dark purple hair, and it was one of my fights. Back when I was younger I was rebellious I ran away from home and dyed my hair purple back then I wanted to change everything about myself that reminded me of my parents. I would have worn color contacts, because two tone golden eyes are very distinct, but every time the gold color would bleed through. Anyway it was rare for me to fight, not many girls fought, so I spent most of my time cheering on my guys. I reminder this fight looking closely at the picture, because Kia fussed at me for cutting up a perfectly good shirt. Back then we were poor so I bought a large t-shirt from a thrift store, I cut out the neck and shoulders and cut it at an angle at the hem, one side was longer so it could hind my gun and the other side was short to show off some skin. Any way the video started mid-fight I was dodging her fist and kicks, I looked for an opening to strike. I did see that she would only kick with the same leg, I figure if I was able to hit her on that leg I might get her down. I side step her punch and hit her with my own. She stepped back I started to nosiest a pattern of when she was going to attack and I was ready. She came at me bit by chance I was able to grab her leg mid-kick. I pulled her closer and kicked her other leg out from beneath her. She hit the ground hard I let go and stood over her, "Ready to give up?"

She looked at me and gave me a good kick in the gut I fell back on my ass, "Not a chance bitch!"

I slowly got up and knew I have to win this now, I gave her a chance but she just had to call me a bitch. She came at me again, I dodge it best I could, that kick really took the air out of me. As I moved away I could lightly fell metal broch against my cheek. She was smart girl bring a knife to a fist fight. I liked closely at her hands and sure enough I saw a glimpse of shine. It had to be a pocket knife, since she could easily hide it, but any knife can still cause damage. She charge at me again, I kept an eye on the knife and at the right time I knocked it right out of her hand and on to the ground for all to see. "Well what do we have here, bring a knife to a fist fight well now this isn't a regular fight. Since you brought and used your weapon it's only fair that I should do the same. I reached for my holster which was hidden from view and pulled out my out my semiautomatic gun M1911, and pointed it right at her. "Like I said before" I could see the fear in her eyes, "you're a smart girl but you had to bring out a weapon" took the safety off "well you should have known that my crew well we're a bit trigger happy." She took a step back, I wasn't going to kill her no she was going to suffer. I pointed the gun at her knee and fired. She fell to the ground bleeding and crying. I put my gun back into the holster and walked over the rope latter.

When I climbed out of the pit a pair of arms grabbed me and lifted me up, "I'm so proud of you" Kia said. "Your shooting is getting better and your hand to hand big improvement."

"Thanks!" I said as I put my feet on the ground. "Well I have you to thank" I wrap my arms round his neck. Kia looked at me with his dark brown eyes every time he looks at me I just want to melt. He lean into a kiss me I stood on my toes to meet his lips. I could hear the crow hooping and caring on.

The video stop there, I felt sad and happy at the same time. It's the oddest thing to watch this and see Kia talking and holding me, there have been many times I would wish for those arms to hold me. I have pictures in my room of us but seeing this I just want to cry knowing that he is gone. It still stings with pain knowing that that happiness is gone.

I got to call Bartolomeo and see what he wants and to thank him for sending me this. I reach for my shorts pocket to grab my phone I think I still have his number, but my phone is not there. I pat my other pocket nothing I search my bag and it wasn't there. I must have left it the car I got my keys from my bag and minimize the browser and headed to the door, "Were are you going?" Trafalgar asked.

"I have to make a call." I hurried down the hall and down the stairs to the parking lot. I got to my car and my phone was sitting in the cup holder. I pulled up my contacts and sure enough Bartolomeo was near the top. I hit call as I closed the car door and step up onto one of the raised barriers, the phone rang a few times before he picked up. "Aw Miss Serena it's nice to _finally_ hear from you"

"Well I have been…" I trailed off walking on one barrier to another.

"You know it's been over a month since I heard you were back in town. You should have come to see me right away."

"Why would I want to step foot in that dog pin."

"Because you seem to be the only one could get order in there." Its true when I wasn't fighting or cheering I would take charge of everybody, mostly making sure that the only fighting was done in the pit. "You're an heir to one of the mafia families it is probably second nature to you by now."

"Where did you hear that?"

"I had to hear it from those assholes, Baroque Works. You should have told me first did the guys know?"

"No and I haven't made my mind up if I'm going to take that position or not."

"Serena you should know better than anyone that once you step into this world, gangsters or mafia, that leaving is not that simple. I mean what happen to Miguel and the others is the only way out."

I nodded knowing that he was telling the truth the only way the underworld would let someone go is if it killed them. "Hey" I thought of something that is lighter "is our sign still up there?"

"You know it is no one is going to paint over it their afraid you'll kill 'me"

"Damn right I will" I made it to the other end of the parking lot so I turned around and start back. "Oh I wanted to ask you where the hell you dug that video up from."

"Oh that" he said playfully, "you know I know a guy. I bet that brought back some memories, it was funny to see you get your ass kick"

"Yea I know I wasn't good in the beginning but I wanted to say thanks for sending it to me."

"What's this your saying thanks to me?!" he sounded surprise or sarcastic I didn't care I hit the 'End' button and the line went quiet. Well got that over with I slid my phone into my back pocket and walked to the stairs.

I open the front door and I could see the guys all hovering around my computer, "That can't be her" one whisper. "I don't know it looks a lot like her," I knew that was Bepo, I pushed the door close slowly not to make known that I came back. I walk over to them took a deep breath, "What are you doing" I said loudly.

They all jumped except Trafalgar he only asked, "Is that you?" he pointed to the screen.

"Yes" I stated.

He stood up and whisper something to Bepo, who looked at me and said "I'm sorry about this" before picking me up, bridal style, and walked down the hall. All I could think was 'what is going on'. "Trafalgar" I growled at him turning my head the best way I could to look at him.

"Yes" he said with that damn smirk of his.

Oh I just want to smack him so bad, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

But before I could say a word I was suddenly drop onto his bed. I jump up to confront him when the door I got to the door where he slammed it in my face. My hand went straight for the knob, I turned it but the door would not open. My body froze all of a sudden, I could start to feel fear racing through my body. I could stand being trapped and helpless it just too painful. "Serena I'm going to let you out after I talk to my friends for a bit." Trafalgar said in a somewhat calming voice, "Don't worry I'm going to let you out soon". My heart was just racing I slowly step back from the door until I hit his bed. I had to calm down, I sank down onto his unmade bed. I scooped my hair over my shoulder and lean over I took a deep breaths to calm myself down a little. I looked around trying to tell myself I was safe; it wasn't dark the light shined through the windows, my hands weren't bound I looked at them and I could freely move them. The fear slowly went away I sat up and took a good look at Trafalgar's room. It seemed normal he had a wardrobe there was no closet, the bed was bigger than mine maybe a queen, he had a dresser with a few little thing on it like photos a wallet and some change. I got off the bed to look at the other side of the room. He had a pile of shoes lined against the wall, a tall book case filled with books. These must be all the medical books he said he read, some were thick others were thin, many were textbook while others were journals. In the counter between two windows, one overlooking a small park the other one the view was a sea of concert, was an old worn leather chair. I sat down in it and just sank down I kick off my shoes before placing my feet beside me. I look out at the small park, which looked more like a community garden; I wish that I had planted some flowers this year but it's too late now. Whenever I need to think about things I go to a garden, to me that is the only pleasant spot in this awful city. Why do people live here it's not the safest city in the least, why would normal people want to live here there are better places outside of Grand Line. If I could I would leave the city and have a normal life but I doubt I would ever happen. I turned my attention back to Trafalgar's room it didn't seem like a gang leader lives here, maybe a med student with all the books. But why would he live his life to be in the underworld? At one time I was ready to take over the family be a mob boss, but after what happen I don't think I'm fit to run it. Theo this is the second time he had locked me up with in that span of a few days, he might just fit in better in the underworld instead of with normal people.

The apartment grew quiet I lesion and heard someone walking down the hall. I hopped up ready to confront whoever it was. While walking to the door the footsteps stop and I thought maybe instead of confronting him I'll do something better. I headed to the book case, the door knob turned I grab a book, Trafalgar step into the room and I immediately threw the book at him. He was hit before for he could say something, "What the hell is wrong with you?" I fussed at him while grabbing another book just in case I didn't like his answer.

"Serena put the book down its new and I haven't read it yet." I raised an eyebrow looking at the worn book, "This is new?"

His tan hand took the hardback from my hands, "I bought it used cause it's cheaper and I haven't read it yet."

"Well anyway locking people up is crime, didn't your parents teach you that?"

"My gradation taught me many thinks but knowing good from bad…no."

"Well when is he coming home so I …"

Trafalgar cut me off "He doesn't live here. It's just me and Bepo. The only thing he is good for it paying the bills".

"Lucky" I lopped down in the chair; before moving in with the guys I lived in a few crappy motels and the rent was never cheap. "Did he kick you out or did you just up and leave?"

"It a long story" he put the book on the shelf. "I'm curious about the video, was that really you?"

I looked out the window, "Yea a long time ago". He chuckled "What" I looked at him.

"I just thought you were lying about fighting at Little Garden."

"Just to let you know I don't lie about myself other things yes, I can't change my past or who I am so why say something different."

"You sound like an old man when you spout shit like that."

"Shut up slacker, have you finished your part of the project?"

"No I was going to do it tomorrow."

"Oh no" I jumped up from the chair grab him back into the main area, "we are finishing it today." We did finish it but I took all day, but by Monday we were ready to present it to the class.

* * *

Thank you for reading, hope you liked it please let me know what you think about it.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello so sorry for the late update i have been so busy, I finished college and got a full time job, but I do hope to start back with writing, and I do hope to update more often.

I do know own One Piece just my OCs. Hope you like.

* * *

I didn't mean it all I wanted to do was roll over and I end up waking up. It's so odd I was sound asleep and I move and bam I'm a wake. I don't want to hit my phone for the time because one I'll be blinded by that damn light and two I know it's too early to get up. But I have to know the time so I turn my phone over screen facing down and hit the button, light fills the small space between my bed and side table. I slowly turn the phone towards me and I'm blind, it so bright. I quickly squeeze my eyes close again and place the phone back on the table.

It was a bit after 4am two hours earlier than what I'm used too. I roll over again trying to go back asleep, it's no use I'm awake for good. I roll onto my back and think of what I could do this early. I could re-curl my hair, I usually do that chore in the weekend because it the only time I have and there's nothing to do besides work. But I might wait a little while I have to comb this mess, I ran my figures though the dark brown lock and hit a few knots. Sometimes I just wish I could cut it shorter but then I talk myself out of it. I throw the covers off of me trying not to wake Tiger Lily, who is gone she's rolled onto her back and feet up in the air. I did rub her belly as I walk by heading to the window seat, I grab my brush from the dresser.

The only thing I do miss about living in that crappy building was that it was in a busy part of the city. Whenever I woke up early or couldn't sleep I would climb out onto the fire escape and look out at all the cars. It didn't matter what time it was the streets were busy it seem people had to do somewhere and do something but I didn't. I always had a simple routine then and now, but now I can't watch and wonder where everybody was going. All I get to watch here is…I looked out the window and saw stray dogs. Quite a few of them actually they seemed to be heading to Perona's house. I watch the dogs they walked up to the sidewalk and sat down. Then the door open and out came a giant onion no wait that's Moriah. I only seen him a few times and the best way to describe him is very tall and very round, he also haves a few scars on him too I think, I never been around him. The large onion had something in his hand I watch closely and saw that he was dumping something out in front of the dogs. He step back and the strays started eating, none of this broke out into a fight. I moved from the seat since I was done brushing my hair. "You are not going for morning walks, got that" I rubbed my fluffy dog still asleep. Tiger Lily wouldn't mind the strays since she used to be one before I got her but I don't like them.

I walked across the hall to the bathroom and was blinded again with bright lights. After my eyes adjusted I plugged up my rollers, usually I use a curling iron but today it feels like a tighter curls day. While that was warming up I did my regular routine of getting ready. Once done I started the long process of rolling my waist long hair, another reason why I should cut my hair. After a while I finish with that and a good arm work out, I figured I'll get something to eat before finishing with my hair. I walked out of the bathroom and towards the stairs when I heard some bumping around upstairs, "Seems like I'm not the only one who can't sleep" I said to no one. Making my way to the kitchen, I hunted for something to eat. Not much to choose from, I though looking in some of the cabinets before settling on some cereal. I grab what I needed and turn on the small kitchen TV. We always keep this one on the news for some reason, mostly that's the only thing on this early in the morning. I sat down at the table pushing some mail out of the way. We seemed to be getting a lot of that lately, I flip through some of it while taking a bite of the cereal. Most of it turned out to be brochures from colleges, these must be the ones that Ann-Marie told me to look at. She has been pushing me to think about what my plain s after high school and the plain is that I don't know. I'm so used to just worrying about today and tomorrow and not thing about a year or two down the road. It's just too much, which college are you thing about, what do you want to major in, and what kind of job do you want, and I'm just drawing a blank. I kind of know what I don't want, I don't want to go to school in the city, Layla had said that University of Grand Line was good but she's only saying that because that's where she going. I don't want to go for art, I learn so much from my last school and to go back and learn the same thing it's pointless; I know all I need to know about art and I have to tune into my style of painting. The one question that pops up a lot is do I want to fallow in my father's footsteps, one time I did and somewhere deep inside me I still kind of want to, but now I'm not sure. I got to the end of the brochures and saw on was for a religious college, I did crack a smile, to think if I went there I laugh at the thought. I would either be kick out or I would leave. I ate the rest of me breakfast while watching the news to clear my head.

Back in the bathroom I started undoing the rollers and small stands of spiral ringlets came falling down. Once they were all out I rub my head to ease the pain from the tight rollers and to brush out the curls. My mom told me as a little girls as she curled my hair, "If you want to be pretty you have to put forth effort; if you want to be beautiful you have to endure pain". I still fallow that to this day but the thing is I hate pain I just can't deal with it. I try to stay ways form situations where I might get hurt but that's not going well given my track record.

I head back into my room to see what I could wear the school rules are slack so I push the boundaries a bit. I flip on the lights and see that Tiger Lily is gone, oh no I peek out into the hallway and look for her. It's no good then I hear her taps as she walks up the stairs, he's up anyway so it's not a big deal. Back in my room I pull out a white sleeveless shirt and a black skirts. Digging through my closet I do find some arm warmer that have a buckle at the top and are white, searching some more I found some black ankle boots with some height to them. After another digging I found a fitted vest that was black, it was perfect it hugged my waist and framed my breast perfectly. Looking at the full length mirror everything looked good but it need one finishing touch, maybe a necklace. I opened my jewelry box hoping one would pop but nothing did, I pulled open my draw and knew what would pop my cross. I really should wear it more often but not to the point where people think I'm really religious. Some people think my dad is but his gold cross also hold a knife, looks can be so deceiving. As I leave my room I fasten my arm sleeves just under the skull and cross bone tattoo on my left arm. I look at the hall clock and see it's too early to go to school, I'll just have to wait down stair and watch TV, and I head down the stairs.

* * *

I would love to ship school, it's so boring and I know everything I need to know kind of. If I had the chance I would but it's much harder to play hooky. One I can't just stay home, my father or Shanks are always there. Sometimes when Layla doesn't have school and they're gone I could stay and hang out with her but very rare that we have the house to ourselves. Two if I can't stay home that means I would have to be out in the city, and well no. If it wasn't almost winter I would camp out in my studio but since it is the studio is very cold, it has not heat. So I might as well just go to class at least I get to see everybody and there is always something going on there, so it's not that boring.

It seems like my first class is bigger than usual, I though as I stood in the door way of English class. Looking around I figure that some of these people do belong in here. I got to my desk only to find Bepo setting there, I looked to Perona to tell what is going on but I find Trafalgar siting in her place. The dark blue hair youth was leaning back asleep. I hoped on top of my desk, I wasn't going to find another place to sit, as I did I had to hold Trafalgar's head up so I could sit. As I did I nosiest that he really soft hair. And that's not good I have a habit of playing with people hair if they are close to me, and he was asleep so it was fair game. So I started running my fingers threw his hair, "So what are you doing here?" I doubt Law would answers so I looked to Bepo.

"We were told to come here some sort of class meeting" Bepo informed me.

"I could only image what this meeting is about" I said as I keep on combing Law's hair. "Hey have you seen Perona?" I need someone to gossip about this meeting after afterwards.

"Yea she's over there" he pointed across the room she was with Zoro. Bepo leaned forward, "I'm surprised he's letting you do that."

"Why?"

Bepo thought for a minute, "Law isn't much into PDA" I looked at the one in question and find that hard to believe, every chance he gets he's handsy. I stop stroking his head for a moment because I came across a knot, the first one; Law's hair looks messy but it's really tame. I felt a hand reach up and pat my thigh, I jump a little because it was really close to the hem of my shirt. "Why did you stop?" Law said sleepily and blinking up at me.

"Not handsy my ass" I slap that hand away. He rolled his grey eyes at me.

"Someone's grouchy" he said sitting up and turning around, "I don't remember falling asleep on you."

"I just got here that's why" I ran my hand threw his hair one last time to comb it down. He jerked back, "it wouldn't hurt you to look a little better" he looked at me. "What are you going to do when you find a girl you like?"

"Nothing I'm not going to the trouble for some girl, not like you" he implied waving his tattoo hand up and down in front of me.

"I don't dress up for boys I do it for myself, it's the only thing keeping my sane." He looked at me before saying something but it didn't matter because the bell rang and a few more students took their seats. Ms. Paula stood in front of the class.

"Alright we are starting class," she addressed the class, "I want to inform you on an upcoming project for my class." The class groaned. "This is important there will be no exam for my class, the project will substitute for it. The project will help you start thinking about your futures; it requires you to job shadow someone and I want a paper on how it went and some other important shit like that." Again with the future shoved into my face. I know what I want to do…don't I? "Does anybody have any questions?"

A few students raised their hands and asked a few questions, I didn't hear what they were there was only one thing on my mind so I raised my hand. Ms. Paula pointed at me, "Can we shadow a family member?" I wasn't sure if I should fallow my dad or Ann-Marie; one I could work and on some sketches at home before painting them or I could earn some money working at the café. "No" she said plainly.

"What" I was sure she was going to say 'yes'. "Why the hell not?"

"Langue" I rolled my eyes. "This applies to everybody I want you to push yourselves, think about your dream job, and not see it as a day off from school." I sat my hand on the edge of the desk and lean back.

"Hey Perona" I knew she wasn't lessening and I had to break the bad news to her.

"What" she called back.

"Did you hear that we have to find a real and …legal" I looked at my teacher and she nodded yes, "legal jobs"

"Fuck"

"I know"

* * *

Thank you for reading, hope to have the next chapter up soon.


End file.
